Different DxD
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Issei is dying while still a human, he's sick with what the doctors say is a new illness that doesn't respond to treatments of any kind. What no one knows is that it's his unknown devil heritage and his dragon gear fighting and destroying his body, because a Pureblood Devil should not be stuck in a human body. He's trying to keep his illness a secret at Kuoh... but he's engaged! T
1. Chapter 1

**High school DxD AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if things were different in the DxD universe? Issei had a different, devilish, parentage that shocks everyone… or would if they knew about it! Even he doesn't know! And… he's unknowingly engaged to Sona Sitri thanks to winning against her in a chess match as a first year? AU OOC Sick! Devil!Non-Perverted!Issei Rias and Rias Peerage bashing!)**

"Issei! There you are man! We were beginning to think something happened to you!" A shaven haired male first year at Kuoh Academy called waving to a normal looking teen walking over in a modified boys uniform. The brown haired boy had the vest open and the first few buttons of the dress shirt undone, showing a red shirt underneath.

Nearby the Student council Vice President, Second year Souna Shitori, looked up as she finished trouncing the second last first year male in a chess match when she felt a warm but powerful presence wash over her devil senses. She had heard an undertone of worry from the shaven boy who seemed to be a pervert and both he and a taller glasses wearing boy were looking at the newcomer as if assessing him for injuries.

"I'm fine guys. Missed the bus and you know my bike got stolen last week so I had to run here from my place." The newcomer said smiling warmly at his two friends that only looked more worried and a bit angry. Souna tilted her head a bit, the two open perverts were worried and protective of the powerful spike haired boy who felt both cold and warm to her senses? Interesting.

"Dude you know you could have called us right? Our bikes are equipped with two seats for a reason. Your house is like ten miles away and running that far after what happened a few days ago…" The shaven one, what his name was Souna couldn't recall at the moment, said looking concerned.

"It's fine. A bit of a run won't kill me, and I walked most of the way if it makes you feel better. And come on guys we agreed to leave _that_ behind us when we got accepted here remember?" The spikey haired boy asked glaring slightly at the other two who sighed and nodded. Souna's eyes narrowed. So this powerful boy had a secret in his past that he wanted to erase but caused the other two to be concerned. Hmm…

"So what's going on?" The boy asked his friends as he looked around before his eyes met Souna's, making her breath hitch almost unnoticeably. Such warm and caring brown eyes.

"The Vice President of the Student Council is playing chess against anyone who wants to try their luck and she's really good bro. She's beaten all of the other male students and might even beat you and you're a whiz at the game." Glasses said motioning at Souna who sighed slightly. Another person with slightly above average skills that bragged then? Shame and he was so interesting.

"Mind a match Senpai-san? If that lazy behind says you're good then you must be really good." The brown eyed boy asked walking over to stand in front of Souna who blinked for a split second while the Glasses teen gave out a shout of protest at being called lazy.

"Very well. You're the only first year male that I haven't played already… which side do you prefer?" Souna asked setting up the board again while the male sat across from her.

"Ladies first Senpai, so you pick the sides." Brown eyes said smiling slightly at Souna whose lips twitch slightly. At least this one seemed to have manners.

"Giving me the white pieces, forcing me to make the first move so you can test the waters and react to any strategies I make." Brown eyes noted idly in amusement as she moved the board around to give him the white pieces. She smirked slightly at his observation and the fact that he held no ill will against her for the subtle manipulation. The last one who noticed had a fit over it.

"Let's begin shall we?" Brown eyes asked smiling slightly as the match began. Five minutes in Souna realized with a start that he was countering all of her strategies and making her sweat without seeming to notice. He seemed to move the pieces at random!

"Hey Issei check this out. A new rework of the series!" The Glasses boy interrupted the match as he showed Brown eyes, Issei?, a magazine. Issei finished moving his rook to a random spot on the board as he turned and looked at the magazine while she made her move after thinking for a moment.

"Really? Sweet! Can't wait to see what they do with it! Better graphics and fight scenes maybe? That last battle was a total cop out!" Issei commented as he moved a pawn without looking to take a bishop that she hadn't even noticed was in the path.

"Ugh don't remind me! They built that fight up for seven episodes only to cop out like that? Bull crap man." Shaven said speaking with Issei as well as Souna scrutinized the board and winced when she had to sacrifice a rook to take out his queen.

"With how many people ride foul on that I'm surprised that there weren't any riots or protests. Betcha he got a lot of hate mails for that though." Glasses said looking amused while Issei chuckled a bit as he took out her Rook without noticing the trap she set for his Queen, which she quickly claimed but he didn't even seem to care as he merely glanced at the board and moved a Knight!

She winced two turns later when he took out her own Queen with a Pawn, he had already promoted two Pawns to Rooks and he was close to promoting a third. All the while he conversed with his friends over a reboot of a show and barely glanced at the board!

"Promote to Rook." Issei said moving the final Pawn into place and standing as he continued talking with his friends.

"Give up already?" One boy taunted Issei who just smirked as Souna stared at the board shocked. His three promoted Pawns had two blocking off the sides the king could move, the third blocked the king from moving backwards and could claim him on the next turn. A Bishop had retreating forward blocked off and the sole remaining White Knight and Pawn had the rest of the paths blocked off. Souna's king… was well and truly trapped.

"No… he won. He has me in Checkmate. I can't move my King without it being taken and it can't remain there without being taken and there are no ways for me to get it free." Souna said looking at her Peerage who all looked shocked as they looked at the board.

"Great game Senpai! Best match I've had in a while! Let me know if you want a re-match anytime!" Issei called back waving with a smile as Glasses dragged him off with Shaven carrying his bag.

Souna and her peerage merely stared after the boy in mute shock as the crowd dissipated. He just beat her at chess. The one thing that allowed her to remain single… and he didn't even realize what really happened.

He had beaten her at chess and became her fiancée as the agreement with her family stated… and the powerful boy didn't know it. Tsubaki was the one to break the shocked silence with a small smirk and something that had Souna blushing and rushing to stop her cackling queen.

"I call dibs on telling Leviathan-sama about her new brother-in-law!"


	2. Chapter 2

**High school DxD AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Sona. To what do I owe the surprise visit?" Rias Gremory, the most lusted after girl in school, asked looking at her longtime 'friend' and rival as the Student Council Vice President used the beginning of her free period to speak with her.

"We've agreed to always inform the other if we had a prospect that we are scouting here at the school. I have one and came to inform you so that there would be no misunderstandings later." Sona said simply as she gave a pointed look to the red haired heiress who shrugged off the look.

It wasn't very well known but when Koneko was supposed to be executed it wasn't Sirchez who saved her, it was Serafall. She was an older sister herself and she knew it would have destroyed Kuroka if something had happened to the younger Neko in her absence. The only reason she was Rias's rook instead of Sona's was because Lord Gremory bribed the councilmen into letting Rias revive her before Sona could.

The current Lucifer and Leviathan were both _pissed_ at that but helped hide the scandal before war could break out between the two families. They didn't want Sona to hurt Rias too badly and damage their friendship after all. The damage had already been done however and Sona never trusted Rias again, never telling her of the unused mutated pieces her older sister had given her as an apology.

"Oh good. I've found two prospects of my own and was just about to inform you." Rias said sounding pleased that she had more prospects than her rival.

"Issei is a first year and I have claimed him as my prospect." Sona said immediately and making Rias scoff.

"That powerless human? You can have him. His two friends, those perverts?, those are my prospects. I sense strong ice powers in one and fire in the other. Hard to tell who has which when they're around each other so often but they both can be useful to my situation." Rias said near laughing at who Sona named, making Sona's eyes narrow as she glanced at her Queen.

 _'They think that the strong magic is coming from his friends?'_ Tsubaki thought curiously to her King sounding confused.

 _'Ice and Fire magic mixing together especially in one person is near unheard of. That amount of power in one human is enough to kill… kill him.'_ Sona thought back as she mentally stuttered for a moment. His friends were so concerned and protective of him… could it be… because of the magic?

"Very well. I will mark them off as yours. When shall you tell them?" Sona asked marking something on an ever present clipboard as she disguised the fact that she had been communicating with her Queen mentally. It was a very advanced trick that her sister had taught her how to do with both her peerage and her sisters in case of an emergency. It made communicating to plan things while in class much easier than it would have been otherwise.

Sona held no illusions that if Rias knew that such a thing was possible, let alone that Sona could do it easily, she'd demand to be taught the technique.

"When they die." Rias said casually as she looked out the window, looking down at the boys near the Kendo club changing rooms. Sona looked as well and smiled at the sight of Issei ignoring the boys as he seemed to be taking a nap and smiling.

"I'll be informing Issei next month after I judge his character and observe him a bit." Sona said disproving of her friends way of 'recruiting' her pieces.

"What about him caught your eye? Aside from his powerful friends that is." Rias asked ignoring her friends disapproval of her methods. Like she cared about approval. She only was interested in the power to get out of her arranged marriage.

"He beat me at Chess." Sona said moving to leave and leaving a shocked and spluttering Rias and giggling Akeno since they too knew what that meant.

"Momo and Reya are in his class. They'll be keeping an eye on him and learning to see if he has any plans for his future already." Sona said earning a nod from her queen as two angry yells were heard and two pained screams from males. Seems like the perverts had been caught by the Kendo club.

"Look! There's another one!" One girl shouted just as Sona stepped outside.

"No! Leave Issei alone! He's been asleep this whole time." Glasses said looking alarmed at the thought of the girls attacking the sleeping teen.

"Matsu? Moto? What's going on?" Issei asked groggily as he woke up, sitting up and rubbing one eye with the back of his wrist. The Kendo club blushed at how cute Issei looked and a few squealed slightly. Even Sona blushed a bit at how cute her fiancée looked when just waking up.

"You two were peaking on girls again weren't you? I've told you both that you'll get caught and hurt." Issei said yawning slightly as he noticed the beaten up the two boys were.

"Hehe. Sorry bu-Issei!" Matsuda said looking alarmed when Issei coughed harshly, startling everyone when he took his hand away to show blood dribbling on his chin.

"I'm alright. It just hit me all of a sudden is all." Issei said waving the two off as he wiped the blood from his chin and onto his red shirt, making it blend into his shirt.

"What-Why?" One of the first year girls asked horrified while Sona and Tsubaki rushed over looking alarmed.

"I have a new illness. Not contagious, not curable. Predicted to die before I graduate. Tried to leave it behind while I was nerd but it seems like I can't." Issei said sighing while Sona felt her heart stop slightly. Her fiancée was dying? So the powers did have an effect on his body.

She'd have to make sure that he was truly a good man before she revived him and told him of their engagement. She may not wish his death but she was a pragmatist. If he had a good exterior but turned bad on the inside then she wouldn't revive him. She wouldn't want to be stuck with a husband like Riser.

"So…the reason you weren't peaking and instead were napping…" One of the first year girls said softly as she looked at the dying boy sadly.

"No offense to you ladies, you're all beautiful of course but…I refuse to get attached or try and date someone only to hurt them when I die. I'd never want to hurt someone like that. Besides. I had a really bad attack a few days ago that left me in the hospital and I'm still pretty weak from it. That's why I was sleeping." Issei said smiling at the girls who all looked embarrassed at him complimenting them but upset when they heard about him being hospitalized.

That was when Sona and Tsubaki announced their presence as they stepped forward with Sona speaking softly. Her words had the Kendo club nodding in agreement while the Pervert Duo were near crying tears of shock and sorrow. They were now off limits due to the bro-code!

"To think that you are suffering from such a thing and still able to smile…I dare say that you are one of the strongest men I have met. If anyone gives you problems…come straight to me and I'll sort them out."


	3. Chapter 3

**High school DxD AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

A month into the school year Issei was called into the Student Council office without the president there, only Sona and her peerage were there.

"You sent for me Shitori-san?" Issei asked only to receive a glare for the honorific, causing him to grin sheepishly.

"Um sorry. Habit. You called for me Sona-chan?" Issei tried again earning a smile from the girl who he had steadily been getting closer to over the last month. Usually when Matsuda and Motohama were out peeking at someone Issei was either with the Student Council Vice President and her shadow, Tsubaki, or he was with the two first year Kendo girls Katase and Murayama who had become quite protective of him. Although lately he had also been talking with two girls in his class that were on the Student Council, Reya and Momo.

Turns out that they both wanted to be teachers when they graduated school and if he wasn't predicted to die before he graduated high school, Issei said he'd be a teacher too specifically an art or music teacher. He had spent a lot of his time in the hospital drawing, sketching, painting, or learning how to play the piano and a few others since he spent most of his childhood in the hospital.

It didn't take long for the message of Issei being protected by the Student Council and Kendo Girls to spread to the rest of the school although all the students were tight lipped on why. They didn't want to tell Issei's secret after all. It was his choice.

"Issei…what if I were to tell you that Devils were real?" Sona asked resting her fingers together in front of her face as she looked at him from behind her desk.

"You know?" Issei asked surprised and making Sona look surprised as well.

"You already know of Devils!?" Sona asked looking surprised while Issei nodded.

"Yeah. I've been able to do this…" Here Issei held out one hand that turned into a rather draconic gauntlet with a green gem on the back of his hand. He held out his other hand and everyone watched as an icy rose appeared out of nowhere.

"For as far back as I can remember so one of the ladies at the church when I was little explained to me that I had powers and that plenty of people would come after me. Aunt Grizelda told me a lot about Devils and Angels and Fallen Angels. She's been trying to help me control my powers when she can but she was placed in charge of a budding swordswoman and became an exorcist in Italy because that's where the church sent her so…kinda hard to keep in contact." Issei explained as he gave Sona the rose, making her blush a bit while also looking shocked that he knew one of the most dangerous women in the world.

"Thank you Issei. Now since you are no doubt curious I feel I should inform you that everyone in this room is-"

"You're all devils. I know. I can just tell, like how I can tell the Occult Research Club is made up of Devils too." Issei said cutting her off when she looked nervous about spilling the secret.

"I only know of some exorcists, Angels, and mostly Devils that can sense others like that. Tell me something…Issei what do you sense from me?" Sona asked narrowing her eyes as she wondered something, such a strong Sacred Gear that was Dragon in origin meant that was where the Fire she felt came from. The Ice however…could Issei have Devil heritage? It was a common trait amongst the Supernatural for those counted as such to sense others of their kind but so far Sona knew that only a Devil could sense another Devil's power.

"Water with a hint of ice but mostly water still and also a commanding presence." Issei said without hesitation making Sona nod slightly. That confirmed it. Issei had at least partial Devil ancestry.

"Issei…what do you know of your family? I only know of Devils that are able to sense other Devil's powers." Sona asked looking serious and slightly concerned. If Issei had Devil Heritage that meant that he was a bastard child of a Devil…most likely a high class one given his pure amount of power…and Sona only knew of two families that had Ice powers.

"I don't have a clue. I'm adopted. My parents found me when they saw some strange looking guy with leath…and I'm an _idiot_. They only found me when they saw a Devil leaving me in an alleyway while they were on the way home from the movies." Issei said face palming slightly when he realized what he was saying and that he never put the pieces together.

"That explains the powers. Tell me Issei…can you control water as well?" Sona asked steeling herself for the answer. There was only two outcomes she could think of at the moment. One was where he said no and it was a member of the near extinct Lucifuge family that had Issei…or he said yes and _her_ mother or father had a bastard child.

"No not really. I mean I can focus really hard and manipulate it but it almost always causes me to have an attack. Ice is almost as easy to control as breathing though." Issei said shaking his head and making Sona relax a little. So Issei wasn't her half-sibling. Good, very good…

She also knew he wasn't her sisters child. She would have learned as soon as Serafall did if her sister had been pregnant.

That left the Lucifuge family…of which she was aware of only one member alive.

"Okay. Moving on to what I called you here for…honestly Issei? I want your permission to reincarnate you as a devil." Sona asked putting aside the thoughts of Issei's parentage right this moment as she got back to the matter at hand.

Issei gave a small smile at her that looked highly familiar, Sona recognized that smile and it caused her eyes to widen minutely.

She had seen it several times as a little girl when she would spend time with Rias, or when she would be at the Gremory manor and see Millicas with his parents the few times when they were both off duty.

"I'm sorry Sona-chan but I don't think that's a good idea."

She idly heard and acknowledged the refusal as she kept her eyes on that smile. Only one thought went through Sona's brain at the moment.

 _'He has Grafiya-sama's smile.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**High school DxD AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"That offer of reincarnating you is still good whenever you want it Issei-kun. I don't want to pressure you but you seem to be getting worse faster and I hate seeing you like this." Sona said looking concerned as she helped wipe the blood off of Issei's chin when he had an attack while playing a game of chess with her. It had been a year since Sona had first offered him reincarnation and she was still unsure what to do with the knowledge of Grafiya-sama possibly having a child with someone outside of her husband Sirchez…Rias's older brother.

"I know Sona-chan but my answer is still the same. I'm not sure if this will stay with me when I become reincarnated and it's rather…painful during some attacks. I don't want to be like this for hundreds of years…" Issei said smiling weakly at his best friend and the Student Council President. Over the past year the two had become near inseparable, many mistaking them for a couple and while neither would mind the thought of dating officially…Issei didn't want to saddle her with dating a dying boy and Sona didn't want to try and date him while keeping his possible parentage a secret along with their engagement.

"I understand but please. If you die by something other than this illness…please promise that I can reincarnate you. I don't want anything to happen to you but it's better to be prepared." Sona asked gently looking at him with soft violet colored eyes.

"If I die by something other than my illness…I give you permission to resurrect me as one of your pieces." Issei finally conceded to that much, and besides she did admit there was a chance that being turned into a devil and getting a body more suited to the powers might actually help him heal from his illness.

Not only would a fully devil body help regulate his powers, but his connection to her and her water magic would help tone down his fire based powers and bolster his ice ones. That meant that the fight inside of his body for which power was dominant would end and his body would, hopefully, stop tearing itself apart.

Of course thanks to his kind nature, fondness for roses especially those made of Ice, and his refusal to date anyone most of the girls started calling him the Frozen Rose Prince. Yeah…he was as sought after as Kiba 'White Prince' Yuuto, Rias's Knight who had a habit of sneering down on Issei's when his sickly side came closer to the surface.

"Thank you Issei…you…you're important to me and…I don't want to imagine a world where you're taken away from me by something you didn't plan for. Your sickness…I can understand…anything else…I refuse to believe it." Sona said smiling relieved at him and making him blush a bit. He had been startled to realize that he had a massive crush on Sona since around the sixth month of last year…but if the comments Tsubaki and Momo sometimes would drop…his feelings were returned.

They were, Sona just didn't know how to tell him. She didn't want to seem as if she were pressuring him to date her or become a devil for her. That was Rias's job.

Speaking of the red head she seemed to have some kind of grudge or something against Issei, spreading malicious rumors to the rest of the school. The Kendo girls and Student Council didn't believe a single one…the rest of the school…well…Sona _decked_ one boy who caused Issei to cough up blood when he had punched the spikey brown haired boy for 'forcing Sona-Senpai to spend time with him'…the boy's jaw had been broken in two places and Tsubaki had to quickly cover for her King's enhanced strength by mentioning that her overprotective big sister had insisted Sona learn martial arts before attending public school.

Not like it was a lie. Serafall was notoriously overprotective of her baby sister and made sure she knew three ways of defending herself with just her hands and feet before she turned ten in Devil years, around one human year. Sona was also acutely aware of her Sister's Knight, Peko Pekoyama, who was Sona's self-proclaimed Guardian constantly checking in on her from the shadows even while she was at school.

"I'm just sorry that I keep hurting you and everyone else because of this illness. I made a fallen Angel disguised as a young woman from another school cry yesterday by accident when she asked me out and I informed her that I wasn't interested in dating at the moment due to personal reasons." Issei said laying his head on Sona's shoulder when she sat next to him, their game abandoned as they just relaxed and enjoyed each-others presence.

"Is it wrong that I'm glad you told her no the same way you've told the human girls no?" Sona asked tensing a bit at the mention of the Fallen Angel after her fiancée but relaxing at the familiar and welcome warm and cold feeling against her side. He was like a giant heat/ice pack that soothed away all her aches and pains and he wasn't even aware of it most of the time!

"You should know that I don't treat people different just because of what they are. Take away the powers, longer life spans, and wings…all you have left are humans. We all still bleed the same color." Issei said tiredly while Sona smiled and moved so that he was resting his head in her lap.

"Take a quick nap Ise-kun. I'll wake you in time for you next class." Sona said carding her fingers through his hair as he looked up at her surprised but then relaxed.

"Thanks." Issei said smiling slightly and blushing a bit as he turned and nuzzled his face into her stomach, curling up around her on the couch. She blushed a bit as his arms wound around her easily, holding her in place unless she wished to use her enhanced strength against him, which she would never do.

"Anytime." Sona said smiling slightly down at him as she relaxed and kept carding her fingers through his hair. Within two minutes Issei relaxed and his breathing evened out to show that he was asleep and Sona looked up and at one of the shadows.

"Hello Peko-nee. Nice to see you again even though this is fourth time you've checked on me this week…and it's only Tuesday." Sona said smiling as an apparent twenty year old woman with white hair and red eyes behind glasses wearing all black stepped out of the shadow, a shinai hanging at her side and a sheathed sword on her back.

"I've always sensed strong ice magic and a strong fire based sacred gear since coming to check on you last year. You were often around the source but I was unable to pinpoint who exactly it was. I was concerned that they would harm you." Peko said smiling slightly at her charge. She had declared herself as Sona's protector the moment she first saw the girl as a newborn babe…and Serafall openly encouraged the Strongest Knight in the Underworld's desire to protect Sona from any and every threat. Of course growing up around Peko and her sisters faction, who were just as protective of her as her sister was, that led to the rather amusing if not looked down upon by the older devils, habit of her calling them 'nee' or 'oni' instead of just their name.

"Ise-kun won't hurt me. Even when he rejected my offer to reincarnate him last year, despite the fact that it will help with his illness, we remained friends. In fact he's one of the best friends I have. The others will agree with me, we're all rather protective of him." Sona said smiling down at the boy and carding her fingers through his hair without thought.

"So I've noticed. He feels…similar to Grafiya-sama." Peko said staring at the boy with his head on her princess's lap.

"He's at least a partial devil. He…also looks similar to her at times. He has her smile. I remember it from when Rias-san and I were children. Whenever he's working on something such as his artwork he has a neutral face on that's almost exactly like hers. His face has a similar shape to hers and he has her habit of trying to maintain a distance with everyone, although that might be because of his illness." Sona listed the similarities that popped into her head from what she had noticed when idly observing the boy.

"So it's possible that he's Grafiya-sama's secret child." Peko said making Sona sigh slightly as she finally gave up on trying to find a subtle way to learn about the possible parentage of her best friend, her crush, her fiancée.

"Peko-nee can you do me a quick favor and ask that Grafiya-sama come here for an important matter real quick? If she asks then can you just mention that I've found a student with strong Ice magic that is tearing his body apart?" Sona asked looking at her swordswoman of a 'sister' who looked at her for a moment then nodded.

"Of course. And if she presses for more like why this boy is so important to you or why she particularly is needed?" Peko asked getting ready to leave for the Gremory mansion.

"Then tell the truth or at least a partial. No need to tell her about our thoughts that he might be a relative of hers. Unlike me or my sister he has little to no Water Magic. All Ice and Onee-chan's Ice magic is an advanced form of water while Grafiya-sama's element is naturally Ice with minimum water." Sona said making Peko nod, that made sense. Serafall learned how to use Ice by training her Water magic relentlessly. Grafiya however had Ice as her natural element and only had a minimum amount of Water magic because of it.

"And why he's so important to you?" Peko asked stepping into the shadow to hide her magic circle which was all black, showing her command of shadows.

Peko was already halfway through the circle when Sona answered. The answer caused Peko to stumble in shock, which had the effect of her stumbling into the circle and falling on her ass at the Gremory manor.

"He beat me at chess."


	5. Chapter 5

**High school DxD AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Wow Peko-tan. Outside of a fight I've never seen you teleport so roughly. You weren't in a fight were you?" Serafall asked looking at her Knight amused from where she was messing with Sirchez in his office while Grayfia was trying to keep them from destroying it.

"No Serafall-sama. I just received some shocking news from your sister right as I was about to teleport." Peko said standing and bowing to the two Satans as she dusted herself off.

"So-tan! How is she? Is she alright?!" Serafall quickly launched herself at her Knight, clinging onto her at the mention of her beloved baby sister.

"Sis-con." Sirchez coughed, causing Serafall to stick her tongue out at him.

"I don't want to hear that from you Sis-con King! At least So-tan doesn't mind it as long as we aren't near strangers!" Serafall said making Sirchez pout. It was an ongoing thing with the two of them. They both adored and spoiled their little sisters rotten…but whereas Sona only minded her sister's actions when they were in public or around strangers…Rias detested her brothers Sis-con nature and actions around everyone and even when they were alone.

"Sona-hime is fine. In fact I'm hear upon her request." Peko said distracting the two as she turned towards Grayfia who was nearby with a neutral face although her lips did twitch ever so slightly at the two Satans rather childish antics.

"Grayfia-sama Sona-hime sent me to ask for your assistance." Peko said making everyone tense. Why would the heiress of the Sitri Family request the assistance of the Queen of Destruction?

"Is everything alright at the school?" Grayfia asked her eyes narrowing as she thought about why she could be needed and only came up with bad reasons.

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be here. I'd never leave Sona-hime somewhere danger is present." Peko said tensely and glaring slightly at the maid. She'd never leave her princess in danger!

"She's requesting your help because she has found a student there, a boy a year younger than her, with strong Ice magic that is constantly at war with his fire-type Sacred Gear. It is tearing his body apart from the inside and makes him sickly enough to cough up blood at times. From what I have learned while checking in on Sona-hime, he is predicted to die within the next year if something is not done." Peko said making the others look confused and worried all at once. Such conflicting elements inside of one person was never heard of before.

"Why didn't So-tan send for me then? I have Ice magic." Serafall asked pouting slightly and making Peko look at her King.

"I asked the same question Serafall-sama. The boy has strong Ice magic but very little to no Water magic. Your Ice magic comes from strong training of your Water magic. It's different from Grayfia-sama who has Ice magic naturally and little Water magic as a result of it. Sona-hime thought she best to help him try and control his powers due to the similarities of the powers." Peko said making the three nod, that made more sense when it was described like that. Although considering the rarity of that type of magic and how she emphasized that his magic was exactly like Grayfia had Sirchez raising an eyebrow.

"I can understand that but might I inquire why this boy seems so important to Sona-sama?" Grayfia asked making Peko glance at Serafall and wince. This would likely…not…end…well.

"Despite him rejecting her offer of becoming a reincarnated Devil unless he died of something other than his 'illness', the two are rather…close. I once saw Sona-hime punch one boy at the school for hitting the boy in the stomach which made him cough up blood. She hit him hard enough to break his jaw in two places." Peko said making Serafall grin slightly.

"That's my So-tan!" The current Leviathan said proudly although she was a bit worried about why Peko was hesitating on the reason.

"It also seems that…well…he beat her at chess." Peko said wincing when the room went silent before an explosion of power came from her King.

"HE WHAT?!" Serafall screamed wide eyed, causing her peerage and Sirchez's to come running on full alert.

"Serafall-sama what's wrong?" Serafall's Bishop, Ibuki Mioda, asked appearing in the room with her Sacred Gear, a guitar, out and ready to rock.

"Wah! Ibu-tan! It's terrible! So-tan got engaged!" Serafall said crying heavily as she lunged forward and latched onto her Bishop who froze for a moment.

"What?" Behemoth, a large giant of muscle and one of Serafall's Pawns, asked his voice flat.

"A boy with strong Ice magic and a Fire type Sacred Gear beat So-tan at chess!" Serafall cried while her other Bishop, Akane Owari, stepped forward and tried to calm her King down.

"Looks like we're taking a trip to the school to visit Sona-hime." Serafall's Queen, Mukuro Ikusaba, said her eyes glinting dangerously as her hand idly found one of the knives in her belt.

"Please remember that Sona-hime is trying to keep the boy from dying, not kill him via her older sister and her peerage." Peko said sighing, seriously was she the only normal one in the room? Aside from Grayfia of course…then again the woman did marry a known Sis-con.

"But to beat the famed Sitri heiress in a game of chess is no easy feat. Especially not for a boy as sickly as you've described. I think I'll go with to check this out. After all Grayfia-chan is going to help train him in his Ice magic right honey?" Sirchez asked his wife who blushed a bit as he wrapped his arm around her waist, only to cry out in pain when she pulled on his cheek.

"I've told you about calling me that when I'm on duty." Grayfia said scolding her husband who let out repeated 'ow's as his face was pulled by his Queen and Wife.

"Shall we go meet Sona-sama's betrothed then?" Grayfia asked finally releasing her husbands cheek and making Serafall snicker when he fell backwards and whacked the desk with his head, leaving a dent.

A large magic circle appeared under their feet and soon the group appeared in Rias's clubhouse, which looked empty thanks to all the members being in class at the moment.

"Sona-hime has a free period, as does the boy. When I left they were in the Student Council room. Please. Follow me." Peko said taking command sense she was the only one who actually knew the way to the room right off hand.

Standing outside the room, the devils came across Sona's peerage peeking in through the doorway and a few were squealing while the Queen was taking pictures on her phone with a snicker.

"What's going on?" Sirchez asked causing them all to jump, almost crashing into the doorway.

"Oh sorry Lucifer-sama. It's just too cute." Momo said blushing embarrassed at being caught.

"What is?" Sirchez asked confused, moving aside the other members of the council motioned for him to look through the door. He did…and so did the rest of the Devils.

Sona had apparently fallen asleep sometime after Peko had left for the Gremory Mansion. Issei was laying on top of her, his head pillowed on her stomach with one of her hands in his hair as he seemed to hold her close in his sleep. Sona herself was spread out across the couch, her head laying across the arm of the couch with one hand loosely holding a pen falling over the side of it. It seemed that she had tried to work on her paperwork but fell asleep.

Feeling the large fire/ice magic coming from the boy they could easily tell why. It must have felt like a hotspring or a full body heat pack to the girl and with how stressful it was being the Student Council President…she must have dozed right off.

Peko had to hold back Serafall from glomping her sister or attacking the boy, hard to tell which at the moment. Ibuki had slapped a hand over her King's mouth to muffle the loud squeal which showed she was in glomp mode.

Grayfia and Sirchez however were frozen staring at the sleeping boys face. His facial shape was like Grayfia's but some of it was off…it looked like Sirchez and his hair…it was a darker shade but still brown like Sirchez's mother…they couldn't see his eyes but from the sheer power and the type of power the boy was excluding…

"L…Lucias…" Grayfia murmured her voice shaking as she stared at the boy. The magic…it was purring happily at sensing her nearby…this only happened when.

"Grayfia-sama?" Tsubaki asked worriedly as she looked at the woman who seemed to be unable to stand on her own as she nearly collapsed, her eyes wide and shocked but…happy? Sirchez quickly caught his wife and wrapped her in a hug, his own face a wide grin and yet seeming sad as well.

"That boy…Lucias…that…that's what we named him." Grayfia said staring at the boy and feeling tears prick her eyes for the first time since that fateful day when the kidnapping happened.

"Lucias…wait isn't that the name you gave to-" Serafall's eyes widened, she knew what Grayfia was getting at. She had been there when the boy had been kidnapped by a Stray Devil and hidden with magic. She had been one of the search crews and had never given up hope of finding the boy.

"He…He's Millicas's older brother…he's…" Grayfia swallowed thickly as she shakily moved to go into the room. As soon as she got within two feet of the couch Sona's eyes snapped open as she glared dangerously, her eyes flashing demonic at the thought of a threat. Sona blinked slightly and relaxed when she saw it was just Grayfia though she jumped when she heard Sirchez's voice at the doorway.

Her jumping in turn woke up Issei just in time for Grayfia to grab him in a hug, all out sobbing into his hair as she held him close while Sirchez finished what he was saying. His words had Sona, her peerage and Issei's eyes all widening in shock as the words sunk into their brains.

"He's our oldest son."


	6. Chapter 6

**High school DxD AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Sona-chan what's going on? Do you know these people?" Issei asked alarmed as he tried to break out of the hug, looking at his best friend who had a gobsmacked look on her face.

"Issei…these are some other devils. I asked my sister's Knight, Peko-nee, to request Grayfia-sama's help in training your Ice magic to hopefully buy you some more time…" Sona said straightening her glasses and hair as she regained her composure.

"But it turns out that these two…well…they're your birth parents Issei." Tsubaki finished for her King causing Issei to blink as he looked up at the gray haired woman that was still holding him as the red haired man walked into the room.

"So…why do they look so happy to see me? Didn't they abandon me? I was found when a Devil was spotted leaving an alley…and if they're Devils then couldn't one of them have left me there?" Issei asked looking confused and making Grayfia choke out a sob while Sirchez's eyes widened. Serafall herself and her peerage all grimaced at that and looked solemn.

"No! We never abandoned you! You were stolen from your crib by a Stray Devil that wanted revenge on us…you were stolen from us when you were only a few months old. I promise you that we searched for you." Sirchez said stepping forward and looking almost heartbroken.

"It's true! I helped with the search and have kept looking ever since you vanished. Oh my name's Serafall by the way! I'm So-tan's sister." Serafall said introducing herself to the boy who was to be her brother-in-law.

"Oh so you're the beloved Onee-sama she keeps telling me abo-" Here Issei was cut off by Sona jumping on him and covering his mouth with her hands.

"Shut up Issei! She'll never let me hear the end of it!" Sona said blushing as she tried to quiet the boy that was now laughing.

"So-tan talks about me! I knew you loved me So-tan!" Serafall nearly tackled her sister in a hug while Issei laughed hard at seeing Sona struggle to try and dislodge her clingy sister.

"Ise-kun!" Sona said startled and worried when Issei's laughter began to turn into coughing harshly into his hand, alarming the Student Council as they stepped forward.

"I'm alright. It was just a small attack." Issei said smiling weakly as he removed his hand to show blood on his mouth and chin again. The sight of it alarmed the older Devils even though they had been warned that the boy was dying…being told about it and seeing it for yourself were two very different things.

"Any attack is cause for us to worry Ise-kun." Sona said finally dislodging her shocked sister as she grabbed a tissue and gently helped him wipe the blood off of his face.

"Here Issei." Tsubaki said handing the boy a glass of water as she tried to help sooth him as well.

"Thanks Tsubaki-chan." Issei said smiling up at her before looking at his shocked and horrified parents.

"And now that you know I'm sick you don't want me anymore. Understandable." Issei said sighing slightly while Sona frowned, lightly poking the Queen of Destruction to get her moving again.

"That's not it at all! It's…It's different hearing about you being sick and seeing it for myself. I still love you Lucias. I never stopped." Grayfia said softly, lovingly while reaching forward and stroking Issei's hair while he looked confused.

"Lucias?" Issei questioned with his brows furrowed.

"That's the name I gave you when you were born. Lucias Elecude Lucifuge-Gremory. You were born a month early, had Sirchez nearly blowing up the house in his panic, you were born right at 5 am on December the 1st." Grayfia said smirking at her husband who gave a sheepish grin while Serafall laughed.

"I remember that! We were due for a meeting and since he didn't want to leave you by yourself for more than a minute all the Satans met up at your place. Since mom and dad were busy with business I had So-tan with me and she enjoyed feeling the baby kick. You were calmer than he was and you were the one about to give birth, and did you see the look on the other twos faces?! It was hilarious!" Serafall said laughing about the past memories.

"Yes every time Sona-sama was around during my pregnancy with Lucias, she seemed drawn to my unborn child despite only being a year old." Grayfia said smiling as she slowly reached forward and hugged Issei again while Sona blushed a bit.

"Perhaps that was a sign of how much they'd mean to each other. Remember what Issei-kun did the one time a cocky wrestler tried to put the moves on Sona-sama and grabbed her when she rejected him?" Momo asked snickering while Serafall and her peerage got pissed at hearing that.

"He slammed a plastic knife into a concrete wall hard enough to crack the wall… then he threatened to shave off every inch of skin a bit at a time before dipping him in salt and lemon juice before cutting off his manhood and forcefeeding it to him as he was being dipped in a vat of slow acting but painful acid all while he got former prison inmates to gangrape him repeatedly. Yes I remember." Tsubaki said flatly and making all the Devils pause and stare at the sheepish boy.

"Sona-chan is precious to me… of course I'd destroy anyone who tried to harm her in any way. He should be happy that she pulled me off of him before I went through with that threat." Issei said making Sona smile at him fondly.

"That's because I didn't want you to overexert yourself and have an attack again. You had already had two that day." Sona said making Issei shrug.

"Protecting you is worth it." Issei said casually making Sona blush slightly.

"I-Idiot. Don't go saying stuff like that so casually." Sona said avoiding eye contact while Issei just gave her a fond smile and took her hand.

"Sorry Tsundere-chan." Issei apologized making the Student Council members snicker while Sona blushed harder and scowled but seemed to be trying not to smile.

"Barely even sixteen and not only has several beautiful girls hanging off of him but also has an Ice Queen fiancé? He takes after his old man alright!" Sirchez said grinning as he laughed while Sona's eyes widened. Crap! She never told them that Issei didn't know of their engagement!

"Fiancée?" Issei asked confused and startled as he looked at his father who nodded with a smile before it began fading when he noticed Issei's honest confusion.

"Er you did beat Sona-chan in a chess match didn't you?" Sirchez asked awkwardly when he noticed his son's honest ignorance of that important information.

"Yeah… our current record is 54 wins for me, 52 wins for her, and 86 ties. What does that have to do with anything?" Issei asked looking confused while Sona sighed heavily.

"I was trying to find a better way to tell you but I guess the cat's out of the bag. Issei…I have an agreement with my parents. You see they wanted to arrange for me to marry this stupid cocky jerk of a Devil when I was younger." Sona began making everyone's eyes widen except the Student Council members. They thought Issei knew about the engagement.

"I told them I would only marry someone smarter than me. They agreed and… the first person who beats me in a chess match is to be my husband. It was never specified that the person had to be a devil and… well…" Sona trailed off embarrassed while Issei's went wide as it all clicked into place.

"That Chess match on the first day of school last year. I was the first person to beat you." Issei finally said making Sona nod slightly.

"Sorry that you got stuck with a dying boy Sona-chan. You deserve much better." Issei said smiling apologetically at the girl who scowled at him. Neither of them noticed Grayfia and Sirchez wince at the dying part.

"You idiot! I swear you're clueless! Honestly marriage agreement or not you honestly think I would care about you so much if I didn't actually love you?! Honestly I've been dropping hints for the past year!" Sona said looking at the boy in disbelief while he looked surprised.

"Oh… uh…I…er…I guess it's about time I ask you on a date then huh?" Issei asked grinning sheepishly as he blushed in embarrassment. Momo and Reya were just laughing at him, the jerks.

"Yep he gets his cluelessness from Grayfia. Honestly the amount of times I tried to tell her I was interested in her or ask her on a date…" Sirchez said snickering at the fact that his son was just as clueless as the grey haired Queen.

"I'll go on a date with you but we're doing something _not_ related to school." Sona said ignoring the Lucifer that was promptly being pinched by his wife.

"Okay how about a movie? I hear that the new Pokemon movie is out and I know how much you like Pokemon." Issei said smiling at Sona who looked embarrassed, she often commissioned paintings or sketches of her favorite Pokemon doing random things from the sickly boy who was happy to give her them for free but she refused.

"Sounds great. Meet at the movie theater around 6?" Sona asked shyly earning a grin and kiss to the cheek from Issei.

"Sounds great." Issei said making Sona go even redder, especially when she remembered that they weren't alone.

The Student Council only had one unanimous thing to say about the plan for their long overdue date. Something that had Sirchez and some of Serafall's peerage busting out into laughter.

"F**KING FINALLY!"


	7. Issei getting ready

**High school DxD AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Crap I didn't think this far through!" Issei said looking at his closet and panicking. What was he going to wear on his date with Sona?! Nothing seemed good enough.

"Dad?!" Issei asked rushing downstairs and into the living room where his birth parents were talking with his adoptive ones.

"Yes?" Sirzech and Iseki Hyoudou asked at the same time as they looked up from talking about Issei to the boy himself.

"Can you both help me find something to wear for my date with Sona-chan? Everything I think of looks horrible!" Issei asked causing Iseki to blink for a second before turning his head to the kitchen.

"Honey?" Iseki called to his wife, Emiko, who poked her head out the kitchen doorway curiously.

"Yes dear?" Emiko asked tilting her head at her husband.

"Did you know Issei has a date with that nice Souna girl?" Iseki asked making Emiko smile slightly.

"F**king finally!" Emiko said making Sirzech burst out laughing and Issei face-palm.

"The rest of the Student Council said the same thing." Grayfia said amused and hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Oh please Grayfia-san. Issei has been sweet on her since halfway through last year's schooling. And whenever she's over here it's plain to see that she adores him." Emiko said smiling and waving it off while Issei blushed a bit.

"Don't worry Hyoudou-sama. Luci-Issei gets his oblivious nature from Grayfia. It took her _years_ to notice the fact that I was sweet on her." Sirzech said snickering and still getting used to his son's name change. The Hyoudou's and Issei agreed that since he was so used to being called Issei it'd be weird to adapt now to Lucias…so it would be his middle name instead and he'd have all three last names.

"Please just call me Iseki Gremory-sama." Iseki said making Sirzech smile at him.

"Then please call me Sirzech. My wife and I owe you both a lot for taking in and raising our son after he was stolen." Sirzech said making Iseki smile back.

"Alright Issei. What you want to wear depends on what you want to do and how far you want to go." Iseki said turning back to his son who was looking at them in panic, he had an hour before the date but he needed twenty minutes to get there!

"Well we're going to watch that new Pokemon movie that came out and then I plan to take her to dinner and make sure she gets home safely." Issei said trying to calm down before he had an attack, causing Grayfia to walk over to him and put a hand on his back. She discreetly siphoned off some of his Ice magic to lower it down a bit so the Ice and Fire weren't so close to the surface.

"Okay and how far do you want to go? First base, second, third, all the way?" Sirzech asked grinning at his son whose eyes widened and he blushed deeply.

"Papa!" Issei said looking embarrassed while Sirzech blinked before grinning at his title. So Iseki was 'dad' and he was 'papa'…Sirzech could live with that very easily.

"Issei you're engaged to her thanks to that marriage contract her parents agreed to. It's only natural that you eventually go all the way with her." Sirzech said making both of Issei's human parents blink for a moment.

"They're engaged?!" Emiko asked shocked and causing Sirzech to look at her.

"Souna-chan is from a very prominent family and has had people seeking her hand in marriage for their sons since before Souna was even born the day her mother found out she was expecting a girl actually. Likewise both Grayfia and I are from very influential families as well and many tried to get us to agree to a marriage contract with their daughters the day Grayfia and I learned that we were expecting a boy. Unlike Souna-chan's family, except Serafall-san who is very protective of her baby sister, we didn't agree to any preferring that he followed our lead and find someone to love without politics coming into play." Sirzech began explaining to the humans in the room.

"Souna-chan however was stuck in a marriage contract but when she turned eight she deemed that she would not marry anyone unless they were smarter than her. She proceeded to beat her betrothed in a game of chess and break her marriage agreement. However her parents told her that the first person she lost to in a game of Chess was expected to be her new fiancée…and well…Issei did beat her that first day of school last year." Sirzech said making Issei's human parents look at him.

"You've been engaged to her for over a year now and never told us?!" Iseki demanded looking at his son shocked and causing Issei to sigh slightly.

"I didn't know myself until earlier today, she never figured out a way to tell me. Sona-chan's older sister sent one of her…bodyguards, to check on Sona-chan at school today a little while after I had an attack and was resting in the Student Council room. Sona-chan asked the bodyguard to go and get ma-ma because Sona-chan thought that ma-ma might be able to help with my illness. Neither of us were expecting for ma-ma to be…ma-ma. Then papa mentioned that I was Sona-chan's fiancée and that's when she told me." Issei explained causing his parents to relax a bit while Grayfia gave a brief but happy smile. So Emiko would still be 'mom' but she herself would be 'ma-ma'…that was more than acceptable to her. She never thought her lost son would accept her this quickly.

"Oh crap! I only have twenty minutes to get ready!" Issei said glancing at the clock and panicking again.

"Calm down Ise-kun. Ignore your dads. Come on." Emiko said smiling and grabbing Issei's hand to pull him up to his room.

"We'll help you get ready. You're looking to make a good first date after all." Grayfia said not mentioning the fact that it was entirely likely Serafall and her entire peerage, not to mention Sona's peerage would be spying on them as well.

"Now let's see what we can do. Grayfia-san can you handle his hair while I get his clothes?" Emiko asked as they got the boy into his room and she went to his closet while Grayfia merely smiled slightly.

"Of course. You look nice with spikey hair Ise-kun but let's see if we can't tame it a bit." Grayfia said gently pushing her son down onto his bed and grabbing his hairbrush.

"Looks like he inherited the Bael family hair. Mother had a lighter version of it but it looks like he got the full brunt." Sirzech said snickering from the doorway.

"So I get my hair from my paternal grandmother?" Issei asked curiously as he looked at his father who nodded.

"Yeah her side of the family is nothing but brunettes. My red hair comes from Gremory blood. Dad, me, little sister, even your younger brother Millicas all of us have red hair." Sirzech said making Issei frown as he finally noticed his fathers last name.

"Gremory…any relation to Rias Gremory at my school?" Issei asked while Grayfia brushed his hair flat before tying the surprisingly long hair into a low ponytail. A wolf tail as some people called that particular style.

"Yes my younger sister, your aunt." Sirzech said smiling at the mention of his younger sister.

"Great…this is gonna suck." Issei said sighing heavily as his shoulders slumped a bit while his human parents seemed pissed.

"Rias? That red haired rude girl that pretended to be one of your friends and then when she learned you were adopted started spreading rumors around the school about you being an orphan or abandoned by your parents?" Emiko asked glaring darkly at the mention of the girl while Grayfia and Sirzech tensed at this even as Emiko handed Issei some cloths.

"And the one who started those stories of me being a sexual deviant and pervert with the help of most of the Devils in her club. The majority of the school and two of the teachers, the girls mainly except for some Erza-sensei and Mirajane-sensei, don't believe it thankfully but most all of the boys and other teachers believe it and keep trying to attack me for the students and keep looking the other way to all of the attacks and bullying for the teachers. The only member of their team that I'm actually friends with is Koneko-chan since she's like a little sister and at least tries to stop some of the rumors." Issei agreed making Sirchez look furious while Grayfia was emitting a dangerous aura.

"She was raised better than that! I'll be having some serious words with my sister tomorrow! Right now…let's just try and make your first date a success alright Issei-kun? I'll deal with your aunt myself first thing in the morning." Sirzech said near growling at the things his sister had said about and done to his son. Honestly the boy had it hard enough with his illness that he didn't need the other students harassing him!

"It's better if you did nothing. Going against her and revealing that I told would only make things worse." Issei said shaking his head as he stood and entered the bathroom, changing clothes quickly and approving of the dark green shirt his mother picked out along with the pants with waves emblazed on them.

"She tries to do anything to you and I swear she'll be ousted as the heiress of the Family before she can even take a step towards you." Sirzech said still pissed with his sister's actions and behavior. Why would she act like this?!

"Crap I only have five spare minutes! I gotta go or I'll be late! Love you mom, dad, papa, ma-ma! See you in a while." Issei said hurriedly kissing his two moms on their cheeks and hugging his dad's before rushing from the house and heading for his bike. Sirzech and Grayfia were frozen as their son peddled away for his first date.

"We…We've missed so much…how can he already love us…if he barely knows us?" Grayfia asked shakily as she tried to fight back her tears. The first time her oldest son told her he loved her…and he was sixteen years old.

"That's the way Issei is. He has a heart big enough to love the entire world if they would let him. He's always been sickly and has had very few people precious to him so…when he finds those precious people he always remains loyal to them and will do anything for them. He's took a knife to the shoulder for his friend Matsuda when a mugger tried to attack them three years ago, and before then he had gotten shot in the leg trying to protect Motoyama during a sleepover at his place when someone broke in. He'd both die…and kill for those he loves." Iseki said sounding proud of how his boy turned out, and he had good reason to be.

"Ise-kun…is truly a special boy who loves everyone who becomes his friend. Why that young girl he mentioned? Koneko-chan? He's all but adopted her as a younger sister, we've even turned one of our guest bedrooms into her personal bedroom for whenever she stays the night to get away from that Rias girl and the others. This…is the first time he's been able to act like a normal boy panicking about dating a girl he likes." Emiko revealed to the proud but sad birth parents. They were proud, immensely so, of how their son turned out but…they were sad because they never got to help him grow into that young man that just ran from the room.

"He's always had some girls after him due to his kind nature and his gift with art and music. Why he even is titled as one of the two Princes at school! The Ice-Rose Prince due to his love of the cold and his fondness for Roses, especially glass ones. But…every time a girl asks him out he comes home sad because he had to hurt her by rejecting her. He never wants to hinder someone with their whole life ahead of them by 'burdening' them with someone who only has a few years left at the most. Those were his words and reasons…but he always felt upset because he hurt the girl." Emiko said chuckling a bit at first before smiling sadly.

"So you can imagine how surprised we are that he finally asked someone out…and how relieved I am to know he asked out a nice respectful young lady like Souna-chan. I was this close to shoving them into a supply closet until they kissed!" Emiko said holding her fingers less than an inch apart and making Grayfia chuckle weakly while Iseki snickered.

"And she's not joking, she would have done it. Those two…somehow neither one of them were able to see it…but they've both been completely head over heels for each other since soon after they met." Iseki said snickering and making Sirzech smile slightly.

"I've known Souna-chan since she was an infant, almost newborn in fact. She was born the same year as Rias and Serafall…well she took to the title of Big Sister with gutso. First time I met Souna-chan was when she was a month old. Her parents had business meetings to attend in other countries and Serafall was watching after her when an important meeting had been called between us and two co-workers of ours. Instead of leaving Souna-chan there with her bodyguards and family servants…" Sirzech began snickering, remembering that day. Many said that he was a hard-core sis-con but he had _nothing_ on Serafall Leviathan.

"Serafall _bought_ Souna-chan into the meeting room, put her in her basinet on the table and nearly shouted that her adorable baby sister was going to be at the meeting and helping her that day because she was the most adorable thing in the universe and if anyone said otherwise about her 'So-tan' she'd flay them alive." Sirzech said breaking out in hard snickers while Iseki bursted out laughing. That would have been hilarious to see.

"Do you have any more stories you'd like to share about our son's fiancée?" Iseki asked calming down and making Sirzech grin as he threw an arm around Iseki's shoulders, the two walking from Issei's room.

"Only if you share some of Issei while we go spy on their date!" Sirzech bargained causing the two women to look at each other and give matching exasperated sighs as they went to follow their husbands.

"Deal!"

The might as well make sure the two idiots didn't ruin the childrens date.

Sona would drown the men, or at least attempt to.


	8. Sona getting ready

**High school DxD AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Crap! Everything looks too fancy! It's just a movie…" Sona said panicking as she went through the wardrobe back at her room in the Underworld. Serafall had transported them there so she could tell their parents about Sona's fiancée…but had agreed to transport Sona back in time for her date in…two hours.

"Onee-sama!" Sona yelped as she rushed from her room and towards where she could sense her sister in the living room with their parents.

"Yes So-tan?" Serafall asked nearly glomping her sister right there and then.

"Can you help me pick out an outfit for my date? Everything I try seems too fancy since it's just a movie!" Sona asked ignoring the fact that her sister was infamous for her love of cosplaying as a Magical Girl. Right now she just needed help with something and she was closer to her sister than to her mother.

"Sure So-tan! Let's go help you woo your husband." Serafall said making Sona blush brightly.

"Onee-sama! We aren't married yet!" Sona said protesting and blushing brightly as her sister nearly dragged her up to Sona's room.

"Oh hush! He's as protective of you as I am! I approve and so you're married. He hurts you though and I'll freeze him." Serafall said cheerfully with a smile on her face while her younger sister sighed. The scary part was that Serafall was being completely serious.

The last person that tried to attack Sona was a stray devil three years ago…and he was dumb enough to do it while she was having a day out with her sister. Sona didn't even have a chance to react to the threat before the guy was already flash frozen and left in their garden out front as a warning to anyone else. No…seriously. There was a sign in front of him that said 'This is what happens to those that dare attack my sister! –Signed Serafall Leviathan' and then it had a PS. 'This is only if our King gets to you first. The rest of us are just as protective of Sona-chan. –Signed Leviathan's Peerage.'

"Onee-sama." Sona sighed heavily while she finally made it back to her room, the large blue and purple room was usually pristine but was now messy with different dresses thrown everywhere. Neither sister noticed their parents following them and pausing at the doorway.

"Let's see…it's a movie date but he might take you to dinner afterwards…hmm." Serafall began ruffling through her sisters closet while also calling for Akane.

"Yes my King?" The busty Bishop asked looking at her King as she replied to the mental summons.

"Can you help with So-chan's hair? Its fine the way it is but maybe we can spice it up a little for her movie and dinner date." Serafall asked without looking at her Bishop who looked at Sona and grinned.

"Sure thing I got just the right idea. Come on So-tan." Akane said grabbing Sona's arm and pulling her to the bed, grabbing a hairbrush as she did so.

"The Hime style works perfectly for you but let's add a little bit of fluff and layer to it." Akane said sitting Sona down and sitting down behind her as she began brushing Sona's hair.

"So how far do you want to go with him So-tan? You're engaged so it's alright if you want to go all the way…just be sure to use protection." Serafall asked while rummaging in her sisters closet and pulling out some skirts and shirts that were in the very back.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Sona shouted embarrassed as she glared at her sister, her face as red as Rias's hair while Akane busted out laughing like a loon.

"What? I need to know so I know what kind of look I should go for. Cute and cuddly or sexy and smoldering." Serafall said 'innocently' while Sona turned even redder if that was possible.

"I…I want to dress like me, not like some prostitute looking for a good time." Sona finally managed to get out as her blush began dying down a bit, causing Serafall to put one outfit back.

"Remind me to burn whichever outfit she just put back." Sona said looking at Akane who was snickering heartily as she continued playing with Sona's hair.

"And if you put me in any magical girl outfit I swear I won't let you hug me for two months no matter who is around or the circumstances." Sona warned and threatened her older sister who looked horrified at the threat. No hugging her So-tan for two months?! That was torture!

Instantly Serafall shoved three outfits that she had bought her sister back into the closet. Maybe she'd talk Sona into dressing up with her on Halloween or at a costume party?

"Hmm…Here try this on So-tan!" Serafall said pushing a shirt and skirt at her sister who nodded and gave her a smile as she stood and went to her private bathroom.

"This looks perfect! Thanks onee-chan!" Sona said happily as she came out five minutes later wearing a blue shirt with some green vines on it and a blue knee length skirt with wave patterns on it.

"You're adorable So-tan!" Serafall said cheerfully pulling her baby sister into a hug and causing Sona to sigh fondly at her sisters actions.

"Here do you want to try contacts for your date? These are new specially made ones I got Ajuka-chan to make for you! They'll hide your eyes and keep your powers in check for as long as they're in, just like your glasses." Serafall said digging a case of contact lenses out of her pocket and handing them to her sister.

"Thank you Onee-chan and thank Ajuka-sama for me. I'd be happy to give them a try." Sona said smiling brightly as she took the case and went over to her vanity mirror.

Removing her glasses, Sona kept her right eye closed as her left eye showed a red bird like signal in it standing out against the light purple. Putting in the contact Sona covered up one of her trump cards, her secret weapons. She covered up…her Geass Eye.

This was the reason Sona's water magic wasn't as evolved as her sisters yet despite going through similar training. She was focusing on keeping the magic she got from her mothers side of the family in control. The eye based magic.

Blinking to adjust her left eye to the contact, Sona hesitantly opened her right eye to show a golden yellow eye with a snake like pupil in it. Putting in the contact quickly Sona was relieved when her Gorgon Eye was covered up as well.

Not many remembered or knew it but her mother had been cast out from the Occulious clan a month before they were wiped out in the Great War due to not having inherited a special eye power like the rest of the clan. Most of the clan, according to her mother, only had one eye power for both eyes. Not two separate powers one in each eye like Sona.

Ajuka, who had looked over the girl when she was little at Serafall's request in case the duo powers had a negative effect on her precious sister, had said that it was likely because the Sitri clan had another Occulious member marry in a few generations back. Sona's four times great grandmother had the Gorgon eyes…and according to her mother her maternal grandmother had the Geass eyes before her death.

Mixing new Occulious genes in with the recessive ones she got from her ancestor caused the genes to become dominate instead of recessive and even mutate a bit. Kind of like a mutated evil piece. Sona was deemed stronger than most of the Occulious clan had been before their passing, who had powerful minds and eyes but weak bodies, due to the Sitri family being known for having powerful bodies due to their water magic giving them a bit of a boost when it comes to athletics. Especially swimming.

Only her parents, sister, and sisters peerage knew about her secret trump cards. No one else. After all it wasn't much of a secret if everyone knew.

"These work right onee-chan?" Sona asked reluctantly turning around to look at the others, closing her right eye by force of habit as she did so.

"Come on Sona-chan. We know your Geass eye is being nullified but you need to open your Gorgon eye so we can let you know if it's being nullified or not." Akane said smiling warmly at the girl who hesitantly peeked her Gorgon eye open before relaxing and opening it all the way when it didn't effect anyone.

"It works So-tan! Now you're all ready for your date!" Serafall said cheering happily as she glomped her sister who chuckled and hugged her back happily.

"Which started twenty minutes ago." Pekoyama pointed out from the corner of the room she had been occupying without anyone's notice, causing everyone to jump before Sona's eyes widened in panic.

"Oh crap! Ise-kun will think I stood him up! Love you guys! Thank you!" Sona said quickly kissing Akane and Peko on the cheeks and hugging her parents before hugging her sister.

"Thank onee-chan! See you back at home!" Sona said kissing her sisters cheek and hugging her again after she was transported back to the human world about a block from the movie theater.

"Have fun So-tan!" Serafall shouted after her sister, beaming brightly and waving after her as her sister took off towards the movie theater. Serafall stood waving for a second before she dropped her hand and grinned.

"We're following her aren't we?" Mukuro asked smirking as she stepped out of the alley beside her King, the rest of the peerage following shortly.

"Of course! I have to make sure nothing ruins So-tan's date! Plus I need to make sure I don't need to freeze him." Serafall said cheerfully as she changed into a normal shirt and jeans really quickly before she and her peerage took off after Sona.

Masking their Devil presence and sneaking over to the movie theater where Issei was waiting out front with a glass, or rather Ice, rose in hand to give to Sona.

They had to be very careful about this.

If Sona knew they were following her, she'd drown them.

Or worse…use her eyes on them! Those things were OP!


	9. The Date and a Surprise

**High school DxD AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Sona stopped a few feet shy of the door to the theater and straightened her hair and clothes that it didn't look like she had been running. Looking around she spotted Issei who was holding an ice rose in hand and was being cornered by three first years from school next to the door.

Using her enhanced hearing she listened in on what was being said.

"Issei-kun you said you were waiting for someone but I don't see anyone here. Did she stand you up?" One girl, a brunette that Sona didn't recognize at the moment, asked sadly but looking eager.

"I doubt it, she probably just got caught up talking to her sister. Knowing her she'll probably be here any second now." Issei said shrugging slightly as he twirled the ice rose while leaning against the wall, making the girls swoon while Sona smiled relieved that he didn't think she stood him up.

"If she doesn't show up then you can accompany us. We don't mind sharing." The second girl, a blond, offered with a blush while the third girl just kept blushing and looking down. Sona's eyes narrowed and almost flashed red at the girls. He was _hers._ The only people she _might_ share him with are her Peerage members that were interested! These floozies were about to get hurt.

"Ise-kun! I haven't kept you waiting long have I?" Sona called announcing her presence as she walked over waving at Issei who stood up straight with a wide smile. The three looked over and gaped at the sight of the Student Council president.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Sona-chan! Not at all. You look wonderful as usual." Issei said making Sona blush a bit as she stood in front of him and try not to snicker at the speak of the devil part. That was ironic in this case, and seriously it was even funnier since none of the floozies got it.

"Here I made this for you." Issei said handing the rose to Sona who took it with a smile and put it into her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." Sona said blushing a bit while the three first years finally regained their voices.

"Wait a second! Issei-kun has been standing here waiting for you for at least twenty minutes! And that's all you have to say Kaicho? Besides where are your glasses?" The blond demanded causing Issei to look at her confused and Sona to glare at her.

"I'm of the firm belief that if a woman looks great then who gives a damn if she's a bit late? Sona-chan always looks amazing so of course I don't mind waiting. Besides it's obvious she's wearing contacts," Issei said shrugging it off and making Sona blush slightly again.

"Oh but we'd better hurry and get our snacks and seats if we want to make it in there before the movie starts!" Issei said blinking as he pulled out two tickets and handed one to Sona before offering her his arm.

"Sorry Ise-kun. I got caught up with Onee-sama and the others. She had gotten me a pair of contacts to wear on our date and I needed some time to put them in properly." Sona said blushing as she took his arm in her own and smiled when he opened the door for her.

"It's alright I kind of figured that was the ca-Sona are you alright?" Issei said before looking alarmed when Sona was shoved roughly by one of the jealous girls behind them, causing her to fall to the floor and one of her contacts to fall out. Her eyes locked onto the girls and Issei, causing three of them to become incased in stone.

"Wow…beautiful." Issei said smiling as he helped her up, looking her straight in her Gorgon eye until she closed it looking panicked.

"Why'd you close it? You look beautiful with purple eyes…and just as beautiful with gold eyes." Issei asked confused as he looked at her before she looked at him with a single wide eye and pointed behind him.

"What the? How did that…your eye?" Issei asked looking at the three stone girls shocked before looking at Sona who nodded slowly.

"That's awesome. You can reverse it right?" Issei asked making Sona look at him surprised but nod mutely.

"Cool. Then we just alter their memories a little so that they ran off after shoving you and set them free." Issei said smiling and causing Sona to nod as she began altering their memories a bit and then turned them back to normal. Neither of the couple knew that Serafall and Peko had a very…stern…talking to with the girls that dared to try and hurt Sona.

"You…weren't affected by my eye." Sona said softly, stating the obvious as she watched Issei kneel down and search for the dropped contact.

"I was supposed to be?" Issei asked finally picking the contact up and returning it to Sona who merely nodded.

"Yeah. I…I can't control it completely yet. Anytime I look at someone with my Gorgon eye…they turn to stone, even other high level devils aren't immune. I can reverse it but still…" Sona said softly as she stared at Issei who just smiled at her.

"Then I guess I'm just lucky like that. Come on. Just cause I'm immune doesn't mean you can stone the rest of the people. Despite how much it would make the movie easier." Issei said winking at her secretively and making her snicker slightly and blush as she walked to the bathroom and put her contact back in.

By the time she came back out of the bathroom, Issei was standing in the lobby holding two sodas and a large bag of popcorn.

"Here. I thought we could share since I planned on taking you out to dinner after the movie." Issei said offering her the popcorn and one soda.

"Alright. Let's go get our seats then." Sona said grabbing the soda in one hand and putting her other hand on his arm as she pulled him gently to the movie room.

"I am so looking up the lyrics for that song!" Sona whispered to Issei almost halfway through the movie as a song began playing in the background of the movie.

"You can sing?" Issei asked back looking at her surprised. He never heard her mention being able to sing before but she nodded without looking away from the screen.

"I might sing for you one day…if you play your cards right." Sona said turning to wink a bit at Issei who blushed a bit and chuckled at her actions.

"This is Bulls**t!" One guy in the front yelled throwing his popcorn at the screen, causing Sona's eye to twitch slightly. This was the fourth time the asshole yelled that since the movie started.

"If you don't like it then there's the door a**hole! Stop ruining it for the rest of us!" Issei obviously agreed with her as he shouted back at the man who stood and looked around wildly.

"Who said that?!" The man yelled before a young looking man escorted him from the theater just before Issei could take the man down a notch or two.

"Looks like someone's spying on us." Sona commented idly to Issei as they turned back to the movie, noticing the devil presence in the room.

"More than a few. Both my birth parents and my adoptive ones are over there. Papa just showed the A** to the door." Issei said tilting his head towards the left upper corner of the room as the movie got to a sad part, causing a loud cry to be heard from the upper right corner.

"That's Onee-sama, probably with her peerage. I'll get revenge on them later." Sona said smirking slightly although she looked upset too when she turned her attention back to the movie.

"…Want to prank them bad?" Issei asked suddenly getting a mischievous grin on his face and making Sona smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" Sona asked only to blush a bit when Issei put his arm over her shoulder.

"That a boy son! You're getting close!" Iseki quietly cheered his son on as Sirzech returned from escorting out and having a word with the jerk that nearly ruined the date.

"Go on son!" Sirzech also cheered his son on while the two wives sighed slightly and rolled their eyes.

"Make them think we're going farther than we actually are and then give several remarks that can be seen several ways and let their dirty minds do the rest." Issei murmured to Sona who smirked widely, this would be perfect payback against her sister.

"Good idea." Sona murmured back as she leaned into Issei, kissing his cheek.

"Don't go too far So-tan! I was kidding about going all the way with him." Serafall murmured as she stared at the couple, occasionally watching the movie as well.

"That was an…interesting one. Is it just me or are these movies starting to all be the same only with new settings and characters?" Issei asked as they left the movie theater with both of them looking a bit displeased with how the movie ended. That was absolute bull.

"It's not just you." Sona said pouting slightly, her favorite series in the human world was starting to become complete crap.

"Well shall we go get some dinner my lady?" Issei asked offering her his hand and causing her to smile and blush a bit as she took it.

"Sure I'm feeling a bit hungry." Sona agreed and let him gently lead her to a restaurant. It was a nice quaint little place that wasn't very busy at the moment.

"Issei-chan!" Issei was near tackled the moment he walked through the door behind Sona.

"Hey there auntie." Issei managed to get out when Sona pulled the older woman off of her boyfriend.

"It's so good to see you again! With a girl this time! Who's your girlfriend?" The woman asked looking closely at Sona who blushed a bit.

"My name is Shitori Souna. Pleasure to meet you." Sona said giving her human name while the woman snorted slightly.

"Don't try and lie to me girlie. This is a devil owned and operated town. This restaurant caters to the supernatural world. I can tell you're a devil, powerful one too." The woman said making Sona tense before relaxing slightly.

"My name is Sitri Sona. It's a pleasure to meet you as long as no one attacks me." Sona said flatly while a white haired girl walked over and looked at them.

"Koneko-chan. I see you came to get some sweets huh?" Issei asked greeting the girl with a warm smile. She was the only one of Rias's peerage that he didn't mind…actually she was kind of like a little sister to him.

"Issei-nii. You're on a date with Sona-sama." Koneko said flatly as the woman led Sona and Issei to a table.

"Yep." Issei said smiling at Sona who blushed a bit at the smile and the fact that he had pulled her chair out for her as she sat down.

"F**king finally." Koneko said flatly, making the woman burst out laughing as the couple face palmed in unison. Nearby in a big booth, the devils and Issei's human parents were doing their best not to laugh but even Grayfia and Mukuro were amused.

"Why does everyone say that?" Issei asked earning a flat look from Koneko before she turned to Sona.

"My big brother is an idiot but don't hurt him. If you do…" Here Koneko trailed off as her fist shot out and destroyed the empty wall near Sona, causing Serafall and her peerage to tense.

"Geez Koneko-chan. No need to destroy my wall like that. Mana-chan can you fix this?" The woman who still had not introduced herself asked calling to a bubbly blond waitress nearby, who summoned a staff and fixed the wall in an instant.

"Thank you. Now you two enjoy your date. Come on Koneko-chan. Let's leave them alone and get you some sweets." The woman said causing Koneko to nod, although her gaze didn't leave the surprised and tense Sona.

"Geez. I thought my sister was protective. Are you okay?" Sona said finally releasing a breath of relief as Koneko left before looking worried when Issei had a minor coughing fit that ended up with just a little bit of blood on his hand, which he quickly wiped off onto a napkin.

"Yeah I'm fine." Issei said waving it off although Sona noticed that even a few of the customers had looked alarmed when Issei began coughing.

"How are you on good terms with Koneko since Rias despises you?" Sona asked changing the subject and looking at Issei who gave a small awkward smile.

"I saw some guys trying to pressure her into dating them last year the day before school and didn't know about her immense strength…so I may or may not have kicked their butts and then took her out for ice cream to make sure she wasn't traumatized or scared. She stuck to me like glue after that and whenever Rias-san is in a bad mood Koneko comes over to my house to get away from her. Mom and dad adore her and would adopt her in a heartbeat if they could. Since they couldn't they just gave her an open door policy and turned one of the guest rooms into her personal room. She's been my little sister since." Issei explained as a waiter he identified as Negi brought them some tea and took their orders.

"That…explains a lot actually. So how did you find out about this place? I never knew there were restaurants that catered to the supernatural side of life." Sona asked looking around at all the different people. There were Fallen Angels and Vampires and even a few Succubi if she were seeing things right.

"Oh before she moved away with Xenovia-chan and Irina-chan, Aunt Griselda brought me here. There are dozens of places like this scattered throughout the city. Everything from stores to dance clubs and in between." Issei said before looking around suspiciously and reaching into his pocket.

"Before I forget…I made this for you. I figured you wouldn't want me to do anything big and dramatic but something simple and casual." Issei said sliding a ring box out of his pocket and towards Sona who looked surprised and vaguely amused.

"Well you know me pretty good. I hate unneeded dramatics…unless the opportunity is too good to pass up. Then I'll add to it." Sona said amused and snickering, remembering one instance at school when she did that. The _look_ on Rias's face…worth it.

"Issei…is this…" Sona stopped snickering shocked as she opened the ring box and saw a red almost scale like band with icy blue 'veins' and a green and blue gem set into the band.

"Well…we _are_ engaged. So of course I got you a ring to symbolize that. The scales and green part of the gem come from my Sacred Gear, Ddraig adores you so he didn't mind. I made the blue part of the band and the blue gem with my ice powers. This way it shows that you have a part of me with you, and it can act as both defense and warning system." Issei said blushing and scratching the back of his neck embarrassed while Sona was slowly blushing redder and redder.

"See because it's still tied to me, it draws upon my powers to form a shield around you if you're attacked unaware. The part that is from Ddraig gives you immunity to things like poisons thanks to draconic healing. Since it's connected to me I can sense it when you're in danger or attacked and find you easier. This way no matter what, I can always come help you when you need me." Issei said smiling hopefully at Sona who had tears in her eyes.

The ring was so beautiful…and so thoughtful of him. He even made sure it would make her safer.

"Ise-kun…thank you…and yes…even without the contract…a hundred times yes, at the least." Sona said tears slipping down her face but she was smiling happily as she slipped the ring onto her left hand. A perfect fit.

"I'm gla-" Issei was cut off by Sona reaching across the table and yanking him into a kiss.

The two barely noticed the cheers and wolf whistles, literally in at least two cases, they were getting from their 'spies' and the others in the restaurant. All they noticed was how the others lips felt and tasted on their own.

Sona's tasted sweet from the sugar in the tea and slightly salty from the popcorn earlier.

Issei's tasted like blood.

Sona didn't care about that though, she only cared about his lips on hers and his ring on her finger.

She didn't care that her first kiss tasted of blood.

To her it was just a part of Issei.

And she loved that thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**High school DxD AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was the next day during third period class, math for Issei and Kiba, when Issei decided to get a bit of revenge on Kiba for all the sneers and glares the boy sent him when he was sure no one was looking.

"Kiba-san may I borrow your notes for a second?" Issei asked looking at Kiba who was reading a book to ignore all of his fangirls.

Kiba just ignored Issei causing his eyebrow to twitch.

"You can borrow my notes if you want Issei-sama!" A few girls immediately turned their attention to the more open 'Prince' and offered the requested item.

"Kiba-san what are you reading?" Issei asked trying to get a reaction out of the boy who continued to ignore him.

Looking around Issei sighed and motioned for the others to be quiet with a grin, making Reya and Momo get out their phones to record what was about to happen. They knew that grin.

"Kiba-san! Mirajane-sensei and Erza-sensei are making out…with each other!" Issei said making every boy in the class and half the girls look around wildly for the sight.

Kiba just continued to ignore Issei who finally stood up and looked triumphant.

"That proves it! Ignoring the fact that two beautiful women might be making out right in front of you!" Issei said loud enough for the whole class to hear as everyone turned towards him.

"That proves that you, Kiba-san, are GAY!" Issei said making Kiba's eyes bug out.

"HE'S WHAT!?" Most of the Kiba fans in the class yelled shocked and horrified.

"I'm WHAT?!" Kiba yelped jumping to his feet, his face red with rage and embarrassment.

"That explains why you aren't affected by all the girls practically throwing their panties in your face." Issei said nodding while a few people began muttering as Kiba growled and grabbed Issei by his shirt collar.

"No wonder he never gives us a second look."

"That explains so much."

"Yes! Now I have a chance with Kiba!" One boy cried happily.

"Screw you I'm straight!" Kiba shouted as he glared at the boy.

"Then why did I hear that you held with that one boy that got lost and needed to be escorted to the office?" Issei asked referring to the incident yesterday where a transfer student by the name of Saji had gotten lost and needed help to find his way to the office.

"I heard about that too." One girl murmured.

"Yeah I saw him holding the boy's hand. The poor first year looked rather uncomfortable but Kiba-san didn't let him go." Another girl confirmed.

"Don't listen to this abandone-" Kiba was cut off by Issei's eyes flashing as a searing heat filled Kiba's left hand and an icy coldness in his right.

"Turns out I wasn't abandoned by my birthparents Kiba-san and I'd like you not to say that I was. I met them yesterday. I was stolen from them, not abandoned." Issei said coldly to the blond who looked ready to summon a sword and run Issei through.

"You friendless littl-" Kiba began growling angrily before Momo grabbed one of his arms and twisted it, Katase grabbing the other while Murayama had her shinai out and held to his neck.

"He's not friendless and if you ever say that he is again…it won't be good for you." Murayama said before moving and putting her shinai away just as the teacher came in.

"What's going on here?" Mirajane demanded as she walked into her classroom and saw Kiba being restrained by Momo and Katase while Issei was fixing his shirt.

"Nothing sensei." The girls said releasing Kiba and glaring at him until he slunk back into his desk sulkily. The girls and Issei quickly reclaimed their seats as well while more than one of Kiba's fans were either mourning the fact that he was gay or looking shocked about the fact that he was saying such cruel things about Issei.

It was now lunch time at school and Issei was walking towards the Student Council office to meet up with Sona for lunch, bringing the bento's that he had made this morning. The rumors of Kiba being gay were spreading around the school like wildfire.

"Issei-sama!" Issei paled when he heard a few girls more than usual calling for him. Turning he confirmed his worst fears, the one thing he didn't think about when he said that Kiba was gay earlier in class. Some of Kiba's fans…had became his own.

Just as he was about to brace himself for the bombardment, Koneko appeared out of seemingly nowhere and took Issei's hand.

"Koneko-chan?" Issei asked surprised while his fans stopped and stared wide eyed as the school 'mascot' grabbed Issei's hand.

"Issei-nii." Koneko said causing the girls to relax a bit when she called him big brother. So they weren't dating? Good.

"You shouldn't take so long. You'll cause nee-san to get worried." Koneko continued easily and just as flatly as ever.

"You're calling her nee-san now? Last night you threatened to flatten her if she hurt me." Issei asked amused as he and Koneko walked towards the Student Council Room.

"That was before you proposed." Koneko said flatly and making the girls following them stop wide eyed and mid-step.

"WHAT?!" Their shocked scream echoed all over the school, bringing some people running while Issei and Koneko ignored them.

"What's going on out here?!" Sona demanded as she nearly slammed open the door to the Student Council room to figure out why there was a loud scream coming from not too far away.

"Sona-nee. They learned that Issei-nii is off the market." Koneko said making Sona blink rapidly at the term of affection from the nekomata in disguise before looking at the wailing and sobbing girls down the hall.

"And with all the rumors of Kiba-san being gay that means that the Two Princes are basically out of reach." Sona said nodding with a small smirk on her face as she pushed her glasses up.

"Sona-Kaicho! Do you know who Issei-sama is engaged to? Please tell me it's not someone impossible to contend with like Rias-onee-sama and Akeno-onee-sama!" One girl latched onto Sona desperately with a sob, causing her to look torn between amused and annoyed.

"I'm not sure about impossible…" Sona said a bit self-conscious. While Rias was out of the running due to Issei being her nephew, Akeno held no such attachments. It was entirely likely that if she stopped being so bitchy and slutty and focused on Issei then he might actually fall for her.

"Don't worry Sona-chan. No one will steal me from you. Besides why would I be interested in Rias-san or Akeno-san? Neither are my type." Issei said obviously noticing the moment of self-doubt on Sona's face and putting it to rest.

"Issei-nii proposed to you Sona-nee. He's loyal. Won't betray you unless you do it first." Koneko said bluntly while the sobbing girls froze again as they stared between the couple and the cat.

"Imouto-chan's got a point. Now come on Sona-chan. I bought lunch." Issei said holding out the bento he made for her pointedly and causing her to smile slightly.

"Thank you Ise-kun. Do you want to eat with us Koneko-chan?" Sona asked smiling at her fiancée and his 'little sister' who nodded emotionlessly.

"Rias-buncho is in a temper due to news she got this morning. Better to stay out of her way…besides I want to hear the first-hand account of Kiba-san being revealed as gay and see the ring." Koneko said making Sona look worried before turning amused as she looked at Issei.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Ise-kun?" Sona asked amused and making her fiancée grin sheepishly while the shocked girls were staring at Sona's left hand and the ring on her finger.

"Not like he's wrong. Kiba-san has seen both Buncho and Ms. Daddy-Issues naked when they walked out of the showers without knowing he was there and didn't even bat an eye." Koneko said shrugging and making Sona snicker slightly while Issei laughed.

"Come on Koneko-chan. Let's hurry up and eat before lunch ends." Sona said smiling at the nekomata who nodded and began following after the engaged couple as Sona showed her the ring.

"Issei-nii has good tastes in jewelry." Koneko said smiling slightly at her older brother figure.

All three ignored the shouting coming from behind them as a loud scream of rage and shock and disbelief echoed the school.

"ISSEI-SAMA IS ENGAGED TO SONA-KAICHO!"


	11. Chapter 11

**High school DxD AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Sochi." Grayfia said smiling as she appeared on the roof of the school just as they arrived. Thankfully the roof was deserted with only the three devils in attendance because she scared the hell out of them!

"Ma-ma." Issei said smiling slightly as he hugged his mother who hugged him back and then walked over and hugged Koneko and Sona, much to their surprise.

"You are a member of my sister-in-law's peerage and my oldest son sees you as a sister. Feel free to call me mom whenever, Koneko-chan." Grayfia said hugging the cat girl for a second before turning and hugging Sona.

"You're engaged to my oldest son and I approve. Feel free to call me mom as well." Grayfia said smiling slightly at Sona who blushed slightly at this and nodded suddenly feeling very shy. Her parents were always busy, emotionally distant, and even scared of her because of her mutated eyes. Honestly? She was raised more by her older sister and her peerage than by her parents.

"You would not come here just for that mom." Koneko said taking to the new title easily, she had been too young to remember her mother before her death and the less said about her sister…

"You are right musume-chan. I came to get Issei-kun and take him to Ajuka-sama. Hopefully he can figure out how Issei-kun has a sacred gear, and try and help with his illness. Not to mention he needs to get his pieces." Grayfia said smiling while Koneko blinked before smiling slightly at being called daughter. It…felt kind of nice.

"Ajuka?" Issei asked confused.

"Another of the Four Great Satans, like your dad and my sister. He's the head of the technology division and in charge of handing out the Evil Pieces. He collaborates with my family for the hospital in the Underworld." Sona explained easily and making Issei smile thankfully at her.

"We only have half an hour." Issei said making Grayfia nod with a smile at him.

"That's plenty of time for a scan and for the Evil Pieces to get started. They won't be ready until this afternoon however." Grayfia said summoning a magic circle around the four of them.

"Ajuka-sama are you here?" Grayfia asked as she stepped towards a door in what looked like a medical science facility.

"Ah Grayfia-san. Welcome welcome. Yes I'm here like you requested. Now what was so importa-" The green haired man froze as he stepped to the doorway and caught sight of Issei.

"What massive powers of different origins. I can see why he is coming for an Evil Piece set as well as a checkup. The differing powers must be effecting his body in some fashion, most likely negatively. Come inside young one." Ajuka said his eyes staring at Issei but softening slightly when he noticed the wariness in the boys eyes.

"He may act serious and scary at times but he's usually quite nice. He prefers to create things than actually do his job as a Great Satan but he's more serious about it than Onee-sama is." Sona said reassuringly as she held hands with Issei, smiling at her fiancée.

"Besides, he has a younger brother himself and given how rare it is for most Devils to have any siblings…you'll find that those with younger siblings generally tend to be quite protective of other young devils." Sona added making Issei smile slightly.

"Well older siblings are created to protect the younger ones." Issei said making Grayfia give him an approving smile and loving look. She knew the sentiment and shared it, considering she had a younger brother once, and she couldn't wait to introduce her youngest son to her eldest. Millicias had been thrilled to learn that he had an older brother.

"I can't wait until Friday when I can bring you back to the Gremory home and introduce you to your little brother Millicias." Grayfia said smiling warmly down at her son who blinked but grinned.

"Sweet! I always wanted a little brother and a little sister!" Issei said giving a small fist pump that had Sona snickering slightly while Koneko smiled slightly.

"Just don't act like your father. He and Serafall-sama are both sis-cons and I don't want you becoming a bro-con." Grayfia said making her son look confused but nod.

"Wait this is little Lucias?! I didn't know you found him!" Ajuka said smiling warmly all of a sudden as he led them into his office.

"Purely by chance. He attends the same school as Sona-chan and beat her in a game of chess last year. She asked for me to come and help him with his ice magic without knowing that he is our son. Somehow he obtained a Sacred Gear of dragon origins that wars with his Ice powers and makes him ill." Grayfia said smiling down at her son who was looking confused.

"Ajuka-sama is well known as being a rival of your father but the two are closer than most siblings. Anyone who wants to go after Sirzech-sama has to go through Ajuka-sama first and vice-versa." Sona explained as she sat next to Issei on a couch that he was motioned to by the green haired man.

"True and don't forget Sona-chan. We protect you too, I've known you since you were a month old after all." Ajuka said smirking at Sona who blushed a bit, recalling how she had called him 'Ajuka-onii' until her parents had made her stop when she turned seven.

"Onto why we're here…don't move Lucias-kun. This will take only a few minutes and it won't hurt." Ajuka said as a magic circle appeared around Issei who had tensed a bit but relaxed when Sona squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"He has gone by Issei for all of his life Ajuka-sama. Lucias is his middle name now." Grayfia said making Ajuka nod slightly in understanding.  
"Honestly Grayfia-chan. We've been friends for centuries. There's no need for the 'sama' crap when you're off duty." Ajuka said making Grayfia nod slightly in understanding.

"Off duty?" Issei asked confused and making Sona shrug a bit.

"Despite being the Strongest Queen and Sirzech-sama's wife, Grayfia-sama is still the Head Maid of the Gremory Household." Sona said making Issei look at his mother confused.

"It keeps me busy." Grayfia said shrugging just a tiny bit and making Issei smile slightly. He could understand that. He often did anything he could to keep busy whenever he was in the hospital for his illness, keeps his mind off of it and his body busy.

"Now while we're waiting on the scan to finish let's ask you some questions to get your Evil Pieces started. Okay little nephew?" Ajuka asked making Issei look surprised which the others caught.

"The Four Great Satans are kind of like our own little family of siblings. Your dad is my brother which makes you my nephew, just like how your younger brother is my nephew and Serafall being my sister makes Sona my little sister." Ajuka explained at the surprised look on Issei's face, causing him to nod slightly while Sona blushed a bit but smiled. The Four Great Satans were really protective of her, Rias as well but she had started getting arrogant about the special treatment and so they had to stop aside from Sirzech because he really is her brother. Millicias was in the same position, being protected and dotted on by his dad and the other three Satans, but he thankfully hasn't become arrogant about it.

"Okay. What do you want to ask Ajuka-oji?" Issei asked nodding slightly and making Ajuka beam at him for the title of uncle being used.

"Just answer with whatever comes to your mind first. Now… what's your element?" Ajuka asked holding a tablet in his hand.

"Ice and Draconic Fire." Issei replied without thinking, making Ajuka note it down.

"Favorite colors?" Ajuka asked almost randomly.

"Violet and gold." Issei said glancing at Sona, looking at her eyes and making her blush a good bit as she cuddled into his side and let him rest his head on her shoulder. His favorite colors were the same as her eye colors? Somehow she doubted that it was a coincidence.

"Symbol?" Ajuka asked smirking a bit at the cool and composed Sitri heiress blushing like a school kid because of his nephew. He was so telling the other Satans later, they were going to tease the girl mercilessly for it until she threatened to use her eyes on them. Even against the Satans those things were O fricking P.

"Rose with scales as petals." Issei said instantly as Sona began carding her fingers through his hair again, relaxing him into an almost sleep like state. He had an attack that morning and has been resisting the urge to doze off all day because of being in class but right here cuddles up with the girl he loves, feeling her fingers running through his hair… yeah he could get used to this.

"How would you see your peerage?" Ajuka asked making everyone pay closer attention to Issei than before, not that he noticed.

"As my family, my siblings. People to be protected and cherished." Issei said not hesitating an instant and making Sona, Koneko, and Grayfia all smile at him while Ajuka grinned. The boy was just like Sirzech and even a bit like Serafall too before the war took it's toll.

"Last two questions. What would you do to protect your precious people?" Ajuka asked while Issei began to doze lightly on Sona's shoulder.

"Anything." Was the sleepy but honest reply as he wound his arms around Sona and nuzzled into her neck.

"Final question. What do you think of Serafall?" Ajuka asked grinning, this was a trick question. More of a joke than anything meant to mess with the new kings and make them stumble. Most responses were either awestricken praise or lustful thoughts, the latter of which caused Ajuka to flare his pressure at them.

Issei's sleepy response had Sona and Ajuka bursting out in laughter while Koneko smiled and Grayfia snickered. Serafall would _never_ live this down.

"She's certifiably insane."


	12. Chapter 12

**High school DxD AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was now after school and Issei was hanging out with Motohama and Matsuda, who were grilling him on when he got engaged to Sona. Well that and how far that the two had gone, which was no further than a make out session and a bit of groping on Sona's part surprisingly…but Issei sure wasn't telling them that! In fact he had punched the two for the question.

Right now they were in the park chatting about a new video game that came out that they were interested in when suddenly Issei felt something hit him. Lurching forward Issei coughed up blood and looked down, staring wide eyed at the light spear inside of his chest.

"Issei!" He vaguely heard his two friends yell as he collapsed on the ground, eyes wide but vision going hazy.

"Now I get to kill not only those two Sacred Gear wielders but that brat that turned me down!" A woman with fallen angel wings said grinning widely just inside of Issei's line of sight as she struck down Motohama and Matsuda as well.

"C-Crap…I…I don't want to die here!" Matsuda cried out as the Fallen flew off cackling, leaving the three boys dying in pools of their own blood. Motohama was already unconscious and Issei's eyesight was fading to black but they both agreed with the sentiment.

"Then how about you serve me?" A familiar voice asked as a paper in Motohama and Matsuda's pockets lit up, flying outward and summoning a magic circle. Out stepped Rias Gremory who smirked as she looked down at the two dying boys who had already lost consciousness.

"Ri…as…" Issei managed to name the girl who looked at him and sneered cruelly.

"Sorry but you're of no interest to me. You have no powers or anything good about you. Besides…" Here Rias grinned cruelly as she placed four pawns on Motohama and four on Matsuda.

"Think of this as my revenge for telling my brother about my actions to put you in your place. How you met him I don't even want to know." Rias said as she revived Motohama and Matsuda before taking them and leaving via another magic circle.

"Ma…ma…So…na…Ko…ne…ko…pa…pa…" Issei weakly called for those he cherished that were devils, hoping they could hear him.

' _Sorry Koneko-chan…looks like I can't be your onii-san anymore…Sorry ma-ma…papa… you just got me back and now… Sorry…otouto…I…never…got to meet…you…'_ Issei's thoughts trailed off as his vision went black.

A single thought went through his head before he lost consciousness.

' _Sona…I'm…sorry. I…never…got to tell you…but…'_

' _I love you.'_

 _ **#$ #$ # line $#%$#%#$**_

Sona was working on paperwork in the Student Council Office when she suddenly felt something strike her. Collapsing against the desk Sona held her chest with one hand while looking around for whatever hit her.

"Kaicho! Are you alright?" Tsubaki asked quickly dropping her tea and rushing to her leaders side.

"I…I'm fine. What…what hit me just now? It felt like a holy weapon." Sona asked looking at her Queen as those in the room, Reya, Momo, and Tsubasa rushed to her side as well. A loud wailing sound, not unlike that of a dying or injured cat was heard making everyone tense.

"What was that?" Momo asked alarmed, a quick motion from Tsubaki had her and Tsubasa rushing out of the room to check it out.

"Nothing Kaicho. You just jerked forward as if you had been stabbed by something." Reya said looking worried about her leader and friend.

"It…felt like I had be-" Sona suddenly stopped, her eyes widening as she heard thoughts that weren't her own.

 _'Sona…I'm sorry…I…never…got to tell you…but…'_

"Oh no. No. No no no no no no." Sona said shaking her head in denial. She didn't want to believe it but the pain in her chest and then the words in her head in his voice.

"Kaicho?!" Tsubaki asked alarmed and worried as Sona repeatedly shook her head in the negative.

It was the final sentence that she heard that cemented what she hoped wasn't true.

 _'I love you.'_ Hearing those words so weakly thought and then the pain in her chest growing…Sona could only scream the name of the one she loved as her magic responded to her emotions and flooded the school.

"ISSEI!"

She didn't even notice that she was teleporting until she was already there. It took even longer, a week or so, until she realized that she had teleported without the use of a contract and without even knowing where she was going.

 _ **%#$%#%#$%$ LINE BREAK#$ #$ #**_

Koneko was walking down the deserted hallways of the school towards the Student Council office to talk with Sona when suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. Something…felt off.

It wasn't until she heard the whisper in her mind that she realized what it was and her eyes widened.

' _Sorry…Koneko-chan…'_

"Issei-nii…no…don't leave me." Koneko whispered, this feeling. It was similar to when her sister abandoned her but…it was worse…much much worse.

' _Looks like I can't be your onii-san anymore…'_

"NO!" Koneko let out a loud wail, not even noticing her Nekomata features appearing as her wail turned cat like. Koneko collapsed to her knees and began sobbing.

No…not her big brother. Not Issei. There was a pair of feet rushing towards her, two people and familiar smells assaulted her nose but she paid them no attention.

"Koneko-sa-" Tsubasa began to kneel down beside Koneko before a piercing and heartbreaking scream echoed from the way they just came and made them shiver and pale as a flood of large magic pressure washed throughout the school.

"ISSEI!"

 _ **% #$ #$# Line Break #$#$**_

Grayfia was smiling slightly as she accepted the Evil Pieces from Ajuka, impressed that her son had a full set of Mutated Pieces, and looked at her husbands proud grin before she jerked forward. The pieces would have fallen from her hands if Millicias hadn't had caught them, looking up at his mother worriedly.

"Grayfia! What is it?" Sirzech asked grabbing his wife's shoulders immediately worried as she clutched her chest.

"Mother? Mother!" Millicias was calling her worriedly while Ajuka was tense and looking around for any sign that someone had attacked them.

"I…I'm not sure. It felt like a light spear had just hit m…" Grayfia cut herself off, her eyes widening when words echoed in her brain.

' _Sorry…ma-ma…papa'_

"No…no not Issei…we just got him back." Sirzech whispered hearing the words as well and how weak they were. Ajuka's head whipped around alarmed at how they were acting and his eyes widened in understanding.

' _You…just got…me back…and now…'_

"No. No not one of my babies. I-i just got him back. Please no." Grayfia whimpered while Millicias's eyes widened.

"Mother whose voice is that? Is that Onii-sama? Why does he sound so weak and sad?" Millicias asked as his brothers voice rang in his head as well.

' _Sorry…otouto…I…never got… to meet…you…'_

"Is Onii-sama alright?! Mama! Daddy please! What's wrong with onii-sama?" Millicias demanded with tears in his eyes. His big brother! He sounded so sad and weak and in pain.

"Here! We have to find Issei-kun quickly. I put one of my contracts on his hand during the scan just in case. Give me the King piece!" Ajuka said retaining his head and sense more than the others did at the moment, likely because he was the only one who didn't hear Issei's voice in his head.

Millicias held out the king piece with trembling hands, Ajuka snatching it up and teleporting out without another word while the small family just begged for any higher power to listen.

Please…please let Issei be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**High school DxD AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Issei! Please don't do this to me." Sona nearly begged, her composure shot to shit as she appeared beside Issei. She collapsed on her knees next to him and checked his pulse and heartbeat. Faint. Very faint but there.

"Come on. Stay with me Issei." Sona pleaded as she started trying to use the healing aspect of her water magic but it didn't seem to do anything but wash the blood off of him…for a little while since he was still bleeding from the hole in his chest and back.

"You idiot. We just got together officially. You can't go and die on me like this. What do you think will happen to your parents huh? Or your little siblings? Or…what do you think will happen to me?" Sona asked as she brought out her extra pieces, the pieces her sister had given her and placed them on his chest. She had to bring him back. She'd been hiding her feelings for him for a year now and they only just got together officially. She couldn't lose him.

The pieces glowed weakly but they weren't strong enough. Sona barely noticed the glow of a transportation circle near her as tears began burning her eyes.

"Here." Ajuka said his face set and serious as he put the mutated King piece in his hand on Issei's chest as well, causing all three pieces to glow brightly and begin sinking into his chest.

"Amazing. Not just a Mutated King piece but also two Mutated Rooks…it took all three to revive him. He truly will be stronger than his old man." Ajuka said as Sona whispered the spell for resurrecting him as her servant with a shaky voice.

Putting her head onto his chest Sona listened closely for a moment before an explosive sigh left her mouth and she smiled slightly.

A heartbeat. A strong steady heartbeat.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Sona muttered in relief as she kissed Issei's forehead before jumping slightly and blushing in embarrassment when Ajuka put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get him back to his house where you can use the skin method to heal him. I'll go let Grayfia, Sirzech and Milli-kun know that he's alright n-" An explosion of power from Issei knocked Ajuka back while Sona didn't feel a thing except a warm and cold protective hold from the pressure.

Looking at Issei again they noticed that his hair that had once been brown now had some streaks of silver through it, just like Grayfia's, and his skin had a slightly darker tint to it but only enough to be noticeable if you were looking for it. Ice magic, Fire, and something that looked suspiciously like steam, swirled and circled around Issei and Sona by extension but it didn't hurt either of them. Scales grew over his skin for half of his body while the other half turned to Ice before two skeletal dragon wings erupted from his back, then shot back into his back.

"Well…that was interesting." Ajuka said getting up and dusting himself off as he watched the ice and scales recede and leave normal skin in its wake.

"You have a talent for understatements." Sona said with a small snort as she kept one hand on Issei's chest, over where the hole had been. She could feel his heartbeat under her hand and it grounded her.

"Thank you So-tan!" Ajuka said playfully using her sisters nickname for her, earning a blast of water to the stomach.

"I'll go let Grayfia-chan, Sirzech, and Milli-kun know that Issei-kun will be fine now while you go and use the skin method." Ajuka said grinning even as he winced at the strong magic blast to his gut, Sona was getting stronger and stronger every time he saw her.

"Right." Sona said gently picking up and cradling her fiancée close as she disappeared in a flash of water.

"She just…I don't think she even realized that she didn't use a contract or transportation circle." Ajuka stared at where Sona had just been in disbelief. The girl had just done something that he had only seen Serafall do and didn't even notice it!

 _ **$#$# $ Line break # #$#**_

Issei began to slowly stir the next morning as the light from the window hit his eyes, only to snap awake when he felt an undoubtedly female body pressed against his…skin…to skin. Feeling a gentle pressure on his chest he looked down and went wide eyed at the sight of a familiar face sleeping peacefully on his chest, her ear over where the hole through his chest had been.

"S-Sona?! What?" Issei asked sitting straight up and staring at his fiancée shocked as the blanket moved to reveal that they were both naked as Sona woke up from his movements.

"Mmm. Morning Issei." Sona said rubbing at her Gorgon eye with the back of her wrist as she smiled up at Issei.

"Morning to you too but why are you in bed with me? Naked? Especially since I'm damn sure I died yesterday!" Issei asked about ready to freak out as he looked at Sona who gave him a stern look and slapped his face.

"That was for going and nearly dying on me! Honestly Issei. You scared me half to death when I felt you get stabbed and then…when I heard your thoughts…I thought I lost you." Sona said glaring at him and trying to stubbornly blink back her tears.

"I'm sorry Sona. I never expected to be attacked while hanging out with Moto and Matsu…well…not by a Fallen at least. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Issei said his face instantly soft as he pulled her into a hug so that her head was over his chest again.

"You're just lucky that your Evil Pieces got done when they did and that Ajuka-san had placed a contract on your hand in case of an emergency. If he hadn't showed up and used your Mutated King Piece along with my Mutated Rooks…" Sona felt tears begin to slide over her cheeks as she buried her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Sona." Issei said softly as he pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her hair. He never meant to worry the woman he loved or scare her so bad.

"Don't ever do that to me again okay? I don't care what I have to do to keep you from doing something like that again. I'll marry you right here and now if that's what it'll take. I'll let you get me pregnant even though we're still both in school. I don't care what it takes just…don't do that again okay. I…don't want to lose you." Sona said blushing a bit at what she was saying but meaning every word of it. She didn't care what it'd take to keep him from scaring her like that again. She'd do it.

"Please…don't leave me Issei. Don't die on me. Your illness should be gone now since you're a full devil now so please… Please don't leave me." Sona nearly begged as she curled close to him, her tears falling onto his chest.

"I won't Sona. I promise. I'll be here for as long as you need and want me to be." Issei whispered as he held her tighter, feeling guilty that he had caused her so much pain. To think that he had kept denying her turning him into a Devil so selfishly…when his death when he'd turn eighteen or so would have hurt her just as much. He couldn't even begin to guess how his death would affect his parents, both sets, and his two siblings…

The two were interrupted by the door opening and Emiko Hyouduo coming to wake up her son only to freeze when she saw her son naked with his fiancée practically in his lap with her head in his chest. Thankfully Sona's eyes were obstructed from view by curtesy of being buried in Issei's chest. Closing the door quickly Emiko ran back down the stairs yelling for her husband while Sona and Issei blushed brightly at being caught naked in bed with each other.

"HONEY! ISSEI IS IN BED WITH HIS FIANCEE NAKED!" Emiko could be heard shouting.

"THAT'S MY BOY! WE'LL HAVE ADORABLE GRANDKIDS IN NO TIME!" Iseki could be heard booming proudly making the couple turn even redder.

"GRANDKIDS!?" Emiko screeched torn between terror and happiness.

Issei and Sona were both bright red in the face but they took one look at each other and they both busted out laughing.

For a moment there was nothing wrong in the world as the two laughed together.


	14. Koneko the Troll

**High school DxD AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Issei!" Motohama and Matsuda both looked relieved when they saw the boy coming in through the school gates while holding hands with Sona next Monday. Issei had been excused from school under the guise of having been involved in a stabbing, not entirely untrue, and unable to attend for the rest of the week that he had been revived.

And since it had been Spring Break the week after no one at school aside from Sona and her peerage had seen Issei for almost two weeks now, especially since he spent most of that time in the Underworld getting to know his little brother and parents. His mother had taken more than a few photos of Millicias and Issei hanging out or playing some games together as Issei tried to spoil his little brother a bit and make up for lost time without going overboard.

According to Ajuka, his two strong but opposing powers _had_ been tearing him apart from the inside but only because of one thing. The Stray Devil that kidnapped him had somehow turned him half human… which is partially why he was able to even get a sacred gar. It's near unheard of for pure blooded devils to have them after all despite there being a few executions like Tsubaki with her Mirror Alice. Since his body was pure devil again that meant that it was strong enough to handle the two colliding powers…but he did still have close to sixteen years worry of strain on his organs that had to heal before he'd be in top form.

Speaking of being turned into a full devil, his parents, little brother, Sona and grandparents had all been _furious_ when he admitted that Rias had saved Matsuda and Motohama right in front of him before telling him she'd leave him to die for getting her into trouble with her brother. She had been immediately stripped of her control over Kuoh, which had technically never been hers to begin with. She had been sharing control with Sona, and even then Kuoh had been given to Sona as a birthday gift and a test of her leadership abilities by Sirzech himself the year before she started the Academy. It had been Lord Gremory that had split the control between his daughter and the Sitri heiress, which had really pissed off Sona, Serafall, and Sirzech for his manipulation.

"Awesome new hairdo." Matsuda said snickering at Issei's new silver streaked hair that was past his chin and almost to his shoulders now. Many stopped and stared as the 'Royal' Couple of the school walked into the school yard hand in hand, cementing the 'rumors' that had been going around about them being together. More than one person had copied the Student Council and Koneko in saying the, by now, common phrase of 'fucking finally'.

"Thanks. Happened after the stabbing." Issei said running a hand through his hair without thinking about it, and causing more than one school girl nearby to flush and swoon at the 'princely' action.

"How are you holding up man?" Motohama asked although he wanted to ask something else but refrained considering the fact that there were lots of people around.

"I'm fine. Hey did you guys check out that new power test going around online? Apparently it tells you what you're worth in chess pieces and what abilities you should have in that devil video game. I got two Rooks, Ice, and Dragon Fire." Issei asked giving them a subtle way to talk about what happened.

"Cool. I got four pawns and an absorption ability." Motohama said grinning as he caught on immediately.

"Really? I got four pawns too and a reflector ability." Matsuda said snickering while Sona looked mildly impressed as she adjusted her glasses. That would explain how Rias could think Issei's powers were coming from the two Perverts. Their abilities subtlety reflected his own. Given that the three often hung out around each other someone was sure to think that with Matsuda reflecting one ability and Motohama absorbing the other that Issei was a normal human.

"Interesting. I got a King Piece and Eye and Water abilities." Sona said making the two perverts freeze as they looked at her, looked at each other, looked at Issei, looked at her again and then jumped on Issei. Rather…they attempted to jump on him.

The moment they moved towards her mate, Sona's protective and possessive Devil instincts reared their head. She had both boys on the ground, her foot on one boys back and her having the other in a headlock in an instant as everyone who hadn't been paying any attention to them froze and stared.

"No one attacks Issei, especially not around me." Sona growled out her eyes flashing demonic for a split second as she tightened her hold on Matsuda.

"It's alright Sona. They weren't going to hurt me. They aren't like that remember?" Issei asked putting a hand on Sona's shoulder and causing her to relax a bit.

"My apologies. I'm still a bit… high-strung from the… incident." Sona said releasing the boys as she stepped backwards, right into Issei's open arms.

"It's fine. We probably should have known better. He _did_ get stabbed in the chest just under two weeks ago after all." Motohama said waving it off as he stood up with a grin, although he was jealous as hell of Issei getting such a pretty girl with such goof measurements.

"Yeah we could have hurt him worse by accident. Thanks for stopping us Kaicho." Matsuda said although he was rubbing his neck with a wince.

"Should I expect you to be overprotective for a while?" Issei asked amused but understanding as he held Sona against his chest. He couldn't blame her. He'd do much much worse if he thought he thought someone was attacking her so soon after he nearly lost her.

"Yes and not just me." Sona said angling her head towards the rapidly approaching Student Council and Koneko.

"True but they aren't the ones who slapped me for scaring them and then told me that they'd do _anything_ as long as I didn't do something that reckless or stupid again." Issei teased with a grin, not letting her forget about the immediate marriage and possible child that she had offered him while in his room naked as the day she was born.

"Shut up! Just because I meant that doesn't mean you have to tell everyone!" Sona said tilting her head back to glare up at Issei, who had grown a few inches during his transformation, even though her face was a deep vibrant red.

"Alright I won't mention it again." Issei said laughing as he kissed her forehead, causing her to glare at him sternly again before cooling down a bit.

Her face had just returned to normal before Koneko reached forward and touched Sona's stomach, looking up at the couple 'innocently'. Her words had the Students jaws dropping, Student Council grinning or snickering, and both Issei and Sona turning as red as Rias's hair. Koneko just tried her best not to laugh.

She knew there was no baby on the way (yet at least). She could still sense the two's purity intact. That didn't stop her from being a chaos bringing troll though.

"Does it have something to do with kaa-san and tou-san telling mom and dad about possibly having grandkids on the way?"


	15. Chapter 15

**High school DxD AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Father enough is enough! You need to stop spoiling Rias!" Sirzech said scowling at his father as he approached the man in his study after school that day. Behind him were Rias and Sona in some chairs with Grayfia standing behind Millicias and Issei further back near the doorway. Of course Rias didn't know it was Issei, she just sensed a slightly familiar but strong presence from the man in the cloak that was being surrounded protectively.

Serafall was looking uncharacteristically serious as her peerage stood behind her and semi-around Sona protectively, keeping a wary eye on Rias and her peerage. Sona's own peerage were scattered behind their King and near Issei looking tense and concerned as they watched what was happening while also keeping an eye on Rias. Most of Rias's peerage was behind her, looking relatively small and relaxed compared to the other peerages in the room. The only exceptions to this were Koneko who was over by Grayfia and Issei and was on high alert as she glared at her King's back, and the Pervert Duo as the nearly drooled over the women in the room.

"Son you know that she's the heiress and-" Lord Gremory said placating while Rias looked smug, sure her father would talk her brother out of whatever had him in a snit this time. Usually he was happy to see his sister and would spend some time with her leading everyone to believe he was a sis-con but for the last while he had been pissed at Rias which had her frowning. Her brother being Lucifer had given her more sway with the other devils and factions since he was considered a sis-con, if he stayed mad and lost that status her power over the others wouldn't be nearly as great.

"She not only nearly cost us our alliance with the Sitri family but she nearly killed her own kin!" Sirzech roared as he slammed his fist down on his fathers desk, shattering and destroying it while making all but Grayfia and Sona jump.

"What are you talking about?" Vanessa Gremory demanded her eyes hardening as she looked at her son, he was never one to bring up charges or accusations that he couldn't prove and besides. She knew her husband had spoiled their daughter and heiress badly, but she never knew how badly.

"Because of her actions she nearly killed my eldest son!" Sirzech said snarling as he glared back at his sister who looked shocked and confused.

"You found him? You found Lucias?" Vanessa asked her head snapping over to the cloaked figure that Grayfia had one hand on while Millicias was hugging the taller figure around the waist. They would only act that way in front of them for one reason…a family member.

"Yes he was turned into a half-human by the Stray Devil that stole him from us. He was living in the human world with adoptive parents under a different name in Kuoh and Rias's actions nearly led to his death!" Sirzech said glaring at his sister who looked confused.

"Who's Lucias?" Rias asked confused and making everyone look at her.

"Lucias is the name given to your eldest nephew. He's Sirzech and Grayfia's oldest son, only about a year younger than you actually." Lord Gremory said answering his daughters question and making her look shocked. He ignored the glare his wife was giving him. He was sooo sleeping on the couch tonight.

"How could I have nearly killed him and destroyed our alliance with the Sitri's? I've never met anyone named Lucias before!" Rias demanded looking shocked and angry at what she was being accused of as she glared at her brother who shot her a worse glare back.

"He was adopted by a nice human couple and given a new name. When Sona-chan noticed his resemblance to Grayfia and his strong powers which were tearing his body apart she asked her sister's Knight to get Grayfia. She was originally going to ask Grayfia to teach Lucias-kun how to control his powers over ice, she didn't know that he was our son." Sirzech answered smiling over at Sona and Lucias who gave him smiles in return.

"I see and who was this exactly? I don't recall leaving anyone to die…" Rias trailed off causing Matsuda and Motohama to scowl at her along with most of the rest of the room.

"She left Issei to die or did she forget?" Matsuda muttered angrily to Motohama, although they forgot about the sensitive hearing of Devils for a moment making some of Sona's peerage snort slightly but glower at Rias. Rias for her part turned to glare at the two perverts, angry as hell with them for not having the powerful gears she thought they had. Absorption and Reflection would be useful yes, but she doubted they could defeat Riser!

"Issei?" Lady Gremory prompted looking at the two boys and easily ignoring their appreciative glances at her body. She was used to such looks and thought it was kind of humorous to see such young men giving her looks even though they probably should have known she was well over a hundred years old.

"Our friend since we were in diapers just about. He's…well he's not a pervert but that's because he's really sick. There's something wrong with his body and it tears him apart from the inside, making him very sickly at times to the point where he coughs up blood and calls it a small attack. If he wasn't dying from it he probably would have joined us in being perverts but since he was sick he didn't want to get attached to anyone romantically for fear of hurting them when he does die. The doctors estimated him to die around the age of 18." Motohama said after glancing at Issei and receiving a nod of approval. All of Rias's other peerage members looked shocked at that information.

"He may be sick a lot but don't let that fool you. He's the most protective person and very possessive of those he deems as his and since he's already dying he has very little care for his own life in comparison to others. He has _literally_ taken a bullet for Motohama and a knife for me before. He's the kind of guy who'll lay his life down for his friends in a heartbeat and never expect any word of thanks or anything in return." Matsuda said smiling slightly fondly at that while Lady Gremory smiled slightly at how much the two open perverts cared for their friend.

"He sounds like a wonderful young man. I'd like to meet him one day." She said making Rias snort slightly.

"I'm surprised he isn't here. Sona saved him by making him one of her peerage members." Rias said moving to take a sip of the glass of water Akeno held out for her without prompting.

Sirzech smirked as he motioned Issei forward. Serafall smirked as well and motioned for Akane and Ibuki to get their cameras ready.

"Actually he _is_ here. Everyone…may I formally introduce someone very important." Sirzech said as Issei stood next to him, they waited until Rias had a good bit of water in her mouth before Issei lowered the hood of his cloak to reveal himself to the room.

"Meet Issei Lucias Hyouduo–Gremory-Lucifuge. My eldest son and Sona-chan's fiancée." Sirzech announced.

Issei and his father couldn't tell which was funnier, Lady Gremory slapping her husband for spoiling their daughter to the point where she left her own nephew to die…or seeing Rias spit out and choke on her mouthful of water in shock and disbelief.

They were glad Serafall had her peerage taking plenty of pictures.


	16. Chapter 16

**High school DxD AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Why would you treat someone that way Rias? Especially for what seems to be no reason?" Lady Gremory asked looking disappointed as she looked at her shocked daughter who was staring wide eyed at Issei.

"He had the gall to grope Rias and then say it had been an accident." Kiba said glaring at Issei who looked at him confused while Ibuki gave a small snicker from Serafall's group.

"You groped Rias?" Sona asked looking at her fiancée torn between confused and upset.

"Not on purpose. The only time I interacted with her before those rumors were started, I had fallen down some stairs and crashed into her. I didn't even know who she was when it happened and I tried to apologize and tell her what happened but she seemed determined that I had done it on purpose just to grope her." Issei explained making Motohama and Matsuda nod in agreement to back their friend up when Rias began to open her mouth.

"Yeah we were there when it happened. Issei's foot slipped on the stair and down he went despite us trying to catch him. I don't see how it could be considered groping anyways, his head landed on her stomach and his hands were on the ground from trying to stop his fall. He broke one wrist like that and fractured the other badly." Matsuda said making Sona frown heavily at that as she thought back.

"When you had the casts on your hands and wrists. You said you had fallen down the stairs but I didn't know that you had fallen on top of Rias. I probably should have put the pieces together since she had went on a rant about an arrogant human trying to feel her up by the stairs and claim it was an accident." Sona said while Grayfia immediately began checking on her eldest son's wrists and arms.

"Ma-ma I'm fine. They healed fully and correct last year." Issei said smiling at his mother while Sona frowned a little harder at that.

"When it would have normally taken twice as long as it did to heal. Another clue I should have noticed." Sona said frowning seriously and beating herself up for never noticing the things that pointed to Issei not being…completely human. Or well not noticing all of them.

"You were focused on trying to keep me from dying and also trying to get me to agree to being resurrected should I die." Issei said smiling over at Sona who frowned for a moment longer while his parents flinched at the thought of him dying.

"Don't remind me. It took a mutated King and the two mutated rooks my sister gave me to bring you back." Sona said making Issei wince and rub the back of his neck sheepishly while Rias and her peerage gaped in disbelief.

"Really but the Devil King Devola thought that it was impossible for anyone to require three mutated pieces to bring back someone?" Lord Gremory said looking amazed and shocked at that just as well as his daughter did.

"Yeah well." Issei covered his younger brothers ears and then continued onwards.

"Fuck Devola. If it weren't for Sona and Ajuka-Oji I would be dead right now." Issei said making Sona snort slightly but smack his chest lightly for his language.

"Issei." Sona warned with a stern look.

"Yes dear." Issei said sighing and making Ibuki give a whip cracking noise while Sirzechs patted his sons shoulder in sympathy.

"Get used to it son." Sirzechs advised his son making Sona blush a bit and look away.

"But wait if Issei was born a pure blooded devil then how did he get a sacred Gear?" Akeno asked frowning as she thought of that and making the two Satans in the room exchange grim looks.

"The system is a bit…bugged you could say. There are things like this that happen from time to time. Plus whatever strong magic was used to turn him half-human might have also hidden his demonic presence from the system which would automatically register him as a human then." Sirzech said coming up with that almost literally right off the top of his head. The fact that God was dead was a closely guarded secret. Not even the parents of the Satans knew and it was definitely probably not a good idea to tell his younger sister who would likely spread it around or his young son who wouldn't understand why the information should be kept silent.

"That explains how I could be born a pure blooded devil and still get my gear." Tsubaki said making the two Satans nod although they weren't as happy as some thought they should be.

"So how does having my own king piece and Sona's two rook pieces work?" Issei asked uncovering his brothers ears and instead stepping over to wrap an arm around Sona's shoulders as he looked between his parents and his grandparents.

"What do you mean Sona's two rook pieces? Sona already used both rooks." Rias asked although it would have probably been better if she had remained quiet for a while if the stern look she was getting from her mother was anything to go by.

"You forget that despite most people believing that Lord Sirzechs saved Koneko-chan, it was in fact onee-sama who did so. The only reason she was joined as a part of your peerage is because Lord Gremory bribed the councilmen. As an apology onee-sama gave me her unused mutated pieces, two rooks. Those are the pieces I used to save Issei." Sona said giving Rias a stern look as Koneko walked over to stand beside Issei and Sona, earning a small smile from Grayfia who pulled her close beside Millicias.

"Before I forget Millicias. Issei adopted Koneko-chan here as his little sister of sorts…so that makes her your big sister doesn't it?" Grayfia asked her youngest who blinked for a second before looking up at Koneko and beaming widely, hugging the Nekomata happily.

"…Otouto-kun." Koneko said hugging the boy back after a moment and making most of them smile at the slightly heartwarming scene.

"Looks like you got the family you always wanted Gray-chan. Two handsome little boys and a cute daughter!" Serafall said near jumping on the queen with a hug, a wide beaming grin on her face.

"So what will Rias's punishment be?" Mukuro got them all back on track as she looked at Lord and Lady Gremory.

"She left her own nephew for dead, whether she knew that at the time or not, almost cost the alliance between Sitri and Gremory households, and has in fact been manipulating the students in her school with various lies and rumors for the last year." Mukuro laid out the bare basics making everyone wince at how it was said so clinically, especially Rias.

"Well she's-" Lord Gremory began only for his wife to shoot him a sharp look and grab him by the ear. Pulling him up and out of the room with just a few sentences to let the others know why, although Sirzechs and Issei both were wincing in sympathy for their father/grandfather respectively. They both knew how painful that ear pull was.

"We're going to discuss that right now. We'll be back in just a moment."


	17. Chapter 17

**High school DxD AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So now instead of the Heir of the Phoenix Clan marrying the heiress of the Gremory clan…The Heir of the Gremory clan will be marrying the heiress of the Sitri. That's sure to cause a swarm in the political arena." Sonia said the next day when the missive about what Rias's punishment would be came in, as well as separate notes for Sonia and Issei as to what that meant for them in particular.

"Since when did we give a damn about politics? They're a pain in the ass." Issei asked from where he was lying with his head on Sonia's lap while she read the missive to him, as well as the notes about their wedding date being moved upwards.

"I have to as the heiress of a clan, especially considering my dream of opening a rating school for all classes of devils." Sona said although she didn't bother scolding him for what he said.

She _fully_ agreed with politics being a pain in the ass.

"That means that since I'm the new heir of the Gremory clan I need to care about them as well doesn't it?" Issei asked earning a nod from his fiancée who ran her fingers through his hair.

"Although since it is openly stated that we are to be married…no one will bat an eye if we get a bit more…physical in our relationship." Sona said smirking slightly at Issei who glanced up at her and smirked back.

"Which kind of physical do you mean? The kind where I hold your hand and kiss you in public and claim you as my girl…or the kind where I make you my _woman_?" Issei asked making Sona blush a bit but nod.

"The second." Sona said making Issei grin at her and lean up, his lips less than an inch from hers.

"You'd like me making you my woman. Claiming you as mine for all the world to know and see that you are forever off of the market. Wouldn't you?" Issei asked causing Sona to blush a bit brighter as her glasses fogged up but she nodded her head almost dazedly in response.

"What about the risk of a…consequence?" Issei asked pulling back a bit and looking at her seriously, one hand dropping to her belly to signify just what kind of consequence he was referring to.

"It'd be much more likely to happen now than in a few years…but…I…wouldn't really mind. Would you?" Sona asked looking a bit unsure and making Issei stare at her blank faced for a moment.

She began to feel nervous at how long it was taking him to answer and the blank face he had, but then he smiled at her.

He smiled at her in a way that had her relaxing as his hand rubbed small circles on her belly.

"Not at all. I'd love for us to have a kid or two someday. One just as beautiful and smart as you." Issei said pressing a kiss to her cheek and making her whole face turn a brilliant shade of crimson as she looked away.

"Ah-hem." Tsubaki interrupted their moment with a forced cough, getting their attention and making Sona turn as red as Rias's hair when she realized that most of the Student Council had just seen and heard their little moment.

"How long have you all been standing at the doorway?" Issei asked without moving his gaze away from Sona for a long moment as he took in the embarrassed and ashamed look on her face, quickly erasing it with another kiss to the cheek.

"Since you mentioned a possible consequence. I thought it best to interrupt you both before you went too far into your own little world." Tsubaki said without a hint of remorse and instead she looked amused at having caught the two talking about such a thing.

"What did you need Tsubaki?" Sona asked trying to beat down her blush as she glared at her Queen while Issei laid his head back down on Sona's lap, more than content to just stay in that position at the moment.

"There's been report of worrying things involving the old church as well as Rias-san." Tsubaki said much more serious now and making Sona narrow her eyes as she adjusted her glasses.

Rias hadn't taken the loss of her position as heiress very well at all, but knew better than to act out against Sona and Issei themselves. After all Sona was a match for Rias in pure magical combat, without even using her secret eye abilities, and with Issei thrown in…there was no way for Rias to win a face to face confrontation.

That didn't mean the red haired devil couldn't and didn't make her moves and plans in the shadows. She'd be a good shadow ruler one day, but right now that shadow ruler was against her and Sona was _not_ happy about that.

The fact that said shadow ruler used to be her close friend and had a grudge against her fiancée did _not_ help.

"Should we go confront her? After all if Koneko-chan knew anything about this then you know she would have told us immediately." Issei asked without moving as Sona's hand dropped to his head and her fingers began carding through his hair again.

"Rias was not happy that she was forced to trade me for an unused Rook from you. Especially since the rook turned into a normal one as soon as you gave it to her while mine became mutated. It's likely she's trying to…forcibly recruit someone again." Koneko spoke up from the window, causing Sona's head to whip towards her with her eyes wide and her face burning brightly.

"How long have you been there?!" Sona demanded in disbelief and making Koneko smirk slightly.

"The whole time. When am I getting a niece or nephew?" Koneko asked as she stretched a bit, making it look like she had taken a cat nap on the windowsill.

Issei was trying not to laugh as Sona went so red you could pick her out from space.

"Well dear. You did want us to start getting more physical, and you know what might happen because of it. You brought this on yourself." Issei cheerfully told her and didn't do anything but laugh when she shoved him from her lap and onto the floor.

Poor Sona wasn't going to be able to look at any of them for at least a week.


End file.
